


Clexa Softball

by BigG1999



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aden is Clarke's brother, Adopted Raven, Adoption, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Anya Lives, Backstory, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy are Best Friends, Big Brother Bellamy, Bisexual Clarke, Career Ending Injuries, Child Abuse, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clexa, Dead Jake, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Everybody Lives, F/F, Finn Being an Asshole, Fish x Emori, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, High School, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Intersex, Jake is dead - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Lexa, LovingFish, Major Character Injury, Matchmaker Raven, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Injuries, Minor Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes, NaNoWriMo, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Permanent Injury, Personal Growth, Physical Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Backstory, Sassy Raven, School, Self-Harm, Senior year, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Softball, Teen Romance, Trans, Transphobia, Trina has two dads, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, abused Octavia, alternate universe - softball, anya is lexa's sister, demisexual Raven, gustus is a teddy bear, high school seniors, high school softball, intersex lexa, non-binary octavia, polysexual Octavia, sbau, shipper raven, slow, virgin lexa, wingman raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the new kid in town, coming in and claiming her spot on the team as the pitcher. That position was Clarke's for years. Within a year, their last year of high school, things will change for everybody on the team thanks to Lexa. But is that a good thing?<br/>Join Raven, O, and the rest of the team on their mission to push Clexa together while dealing with lives of their own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday Jan, 25th

**Author's Note:**

> Octavia goes by O and is non-binary. Lexa is intersex, she will explain what that is to Clarke in the story (projected to be chapter 51 but ask in the comments and I will gladly explain).  
> This is a really long story. The main focus is on Clexa, but the other characters will play a large role in the story too. From Raven's drinking problems to O's mother overdosing, to #LovingFish (Emori&Fish), to simply helping with homework. This story will literally be day by day of the softball season, so if you aren't looking for a realistically paced story, this isn't for you.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newly updated. Reread for more details.

“New girl?” Clarke questions, watching the brunette on the field she’s never seen before.

“Yeah, just transferred here last week. Heard she made her family move a month early so she’d be here for try outs,” Raven answers, grunting as she lifts her bag out of the trunk.

“Was that a grunt Reyes?” Octavia questions, walking up to them with their bag in tow.

“Oh, go eat dirt Blake,” she scoffs, slamming the trunk down.

“I’m sure you will Reyes. Always do,” O chuckles.

Clarke laughs at her friends bickering, leading the way to the field.

“Griffin? You playin’ this year?” Zoe yells to the blonde from her spot in left field.

“You know her hip’s bad Monroe, don’t encourage her to kill herself!” O scolds, throwing their bag on the bench in the dugout.

“Never stopped her before” Harper laughs, running into the dugout from second base.

“True,” Clarke laughs, walking onto the field to warm up with Raven.

“You really shouldn’t even be warming me up,” Raven says, crouching down as Clarke throws a pitch.

“I can’t play for the school, doesn’t mean I can’t warm up,” she scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Whatever you say Griff. New girl, coming fast,” she warns, the new girl running towards them.

“Play nice,” Clarke mouths before turning to the brunette with a smile.

“Hey newbie,” Raven yells with a smirk.

“Raven!” Clarke scolds, throwing her glove at the her before turning to the new girl, “I’m sorry about her. I’m Clarke Griffin and that’s Raven Reyes, our all star catcher.”

Green eyes take in the blonde, then the brunette who is rubbing the spot the glove hit her at, not noticing blue eyes traveling her body.

“I’m Lexa Woods, best pitcher from my league. I was wondering if Raven wanted to warm up with me,” the girl questions.

“Hold up, best pitcher you think?” Octavia questions, coming from the bench.

Lexa doesn’t waver, “I was the best in my league. It is a fact, not what I think.”

Raven and O scoff at her confidence, but Clarke clears her throat to shut them up.

“I think that it’s a wonderful thing that you came here when you did then. We just lost our pitcher and to be completely honest, she was the best. We’ll see what you’re made of,” Clarke smiles, adding in a tiny wink as she jogs off the field, towards the car that just pulled up, obviously the coach, given the impressive number of decal covering it’s body.

Lexa stands there, watching the blonde talk to the coach, wondering what she means by ‘lost their pitcher’.

“Come on Woods, it hurts to get down this low,” Raven yells from her squatting spot.

“Right, sorry,” Lexa apologizes, taking a deep breath and centering herself before pitching to Raven.

* * *

 

“So?” Clarke questions as Raven gets into her car.

“So I think you’re an asshole for going home while I had to try out,” Raven groans, tilting the seat back and closing her eyes.

“I’m sorry I can’t play anymore, totally my choice,” she rolls her eyes, “Plus, I didn’t go home. I was watched the freshmen try-outs,” Clarke says, a hint of sadness in her voice only her best friends can detect, as she pulls out of the parking lot.

“Ice cream?” Raven questions, deciding to ignore Clarke’s sadness.

“Don’t we always get ice cream?” she laughs, already on route to the eight street Sweet Spot.

“That Woods girl is good Griff. Not as good as you, but good,” Raven changes the subject.

“That’s good. We only want the best right? Anybody else really good?” Clarke questions.

“Nobody we didn’t know about. That Fish girl?”

“Rhiannon?”

“Yeah! She’s kickin ass at first now, but we knew she would. Other than her and Woods, it’s pretty much the same as last year.”

“Did you get their numbers?”

“Why, you wanna bang new girl or somethin’?” Raven smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“What?! No! Just for that, no ice cream for you,” Clarke says, pulling into the drive through.

“That’s just mean,” Raven pouts, ignoring Clarke as she orders.

“Here’s the normal,” Monty says, handing them both a shake and taking Clarke’s cash, exact change.

“Ha! Monty has my back!”

“Here asshole,” Clarke rolls her eyes as she hands Raven her shake.

“Here you go beautiful,” Raven smiles, handing Clarke a slip of paper with Lexa’s number on it.

“I don’t need it,” she says, getting back on the road, this time headed to Raven’s house.

“You’re going to want it, I can already tell,” Raven says, putting the slip in the glove compartment.

“Leaving your trash in my car again?” Clarke scolds.

“Yeah. Anyways, more tryouts tomorrow. Will you pick me up?”

“Of course, and I’ll be there the whole time. Coach gives the babies a day in between their tryouts to give them time to give up.”

“I’m going to love hearing all about them, aren’t I?”

“Well I’m going to be hearing all about the new girl.”

“True. So can I leave my shit in here?” Raven questions as they pull into her driveway.

“Sure thing. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Love you Griff,” she says, getting out of the car.

“Love you Raven,” Clarke yells, waiting until Raven is in the house before pulling away.


	2. Thursday Jan, 26th

“Damn,” Clarke whispers under her breath, her eyes on the brunette currently pitching to Raven. 

“She’s good, that’s for sure,” Indra agrees.

“How have we never heard of her, if she’s really this good?” Clarke questions,watching as Lexa laughs at something Raven says. 

“She’s been at a school in the middle of nowhere. I heard her mother didn’t want her to play, because of her father.”

“Her father?” Clarke questions, looking at the older woman.

“I know kids at your age don’t watch much softball, especially minor leagues, but Woods was the best they had to offer. He could’ve moved up, but he had a family he didn’t want to move. His fifth year playing, a foul ball hit him in the head. He had a helmet, but he also had a cyst on his brain. It ruptured and he was brain dead by the time he got to the hospital.”

“Shit,” Clarke mumbles, watching as Lexa’s smile disappears, her getting into the zone and throwing a practice pitch.

“Yeah,” Indra mumbles, ignoring the fact a student just cursed, silently judging the brunette on the field. 

“That’s some deep stuff,” Clarke whispers.

Indra only responds with a nod before taking a deep breath and raising from the bench, walking onto the field. 

“Coach?” Lexa calls..

“Woods? What do you need?” she questions, walking to the pitcher's mound. 

“I was wondering how you play your pitchers. I seem to be the only one throwing, so what happens on days when I can’t?” she questions, green eyes bright.

“I happen,” Raven says, standing and walking to the two.

“Raven is our number two,” Indra nods.

“Okay,” Lexa nods, twisting her back to pop it.

“Hey kid,” Raven mumbles, putting her arm around her to draw her close as coach walks off.

“I bet it sucks comin’ from your school just for senior year, and finding a team as close as we are. I bet you feel like an outsider, and I’m sorry. I’m willing to help you with that,” she says with a small grin.

“Why do you think I need help?” green eyes bore into brown.

Raven laughs, throwing her head back.

“I like you kid. You can run with me, O, and Clarke.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know names yet, but I’m pretty sure there isn’t a Clarke on the team.”

“You right, you right,” Raven chuckles, removing her arm from Lexa’s shoulders, “Clarke is the pretty blonde that’s staring at you right now.”

“There’s no-” Lexa cuts herself off when she turns and finds blue eyes connecting with her own. 

“Shit,” Clarke mumbles to herself, looking down as red flushes her cheeks at the knowledge of being caught staring at the pitcher from the bleachers. 

“I can feel the sparks from here,” Raven whispers into Lexa’s ear, pulling away with a laugh as she runs back to her spot behind home before couch starts yelling.

* * *

 

“O, my love, my darling. I’ve hungered for your touch,” Raven sings to O as they both put their gear into their bags.

“Ladies!” Indra calls out, getting everybody's attention, “And those who aren’t,” she sends a small kinda look to O, “I want to thank you for taking your time to try out. I know there is one more day on the poster that says try outs, but I don’t care. All of you have been here the past two days, and I don’t want anybody who only shows up on the last day. You’ve all made it. Congrats. Tomorrow starts real practice.” 

Cheers ring out from the bench. The sound of slaps landing on butts rings clear. 

“All most all of you know what to expect, but I’m going to lay down the top rules today, tomorrow Kane and I will go through them all.”

“Can we skip it?” Raven mumbles.

“No Reyes we can’t. Just for asking you get to run bases to warm up tomorrow,” Indra states.

Raven rolls her eyes, “every single year,” she mumbles, causing O to giggle under their breath.

“Alright. As you should know by now, I’m the head coach. Kane, the batting coach, will be out here tomorrow. Clarke, come here.”

The blonde calmly walks to her coach.

“Clarke is our team manger, if you need anything ask her first. Woods?”

Lexa perks up at her name, “yes coach?”

“Clarke here will give you the run down, alright?” 

She nods, eyes connecting with blue for a second. 

“Okay kids, I’ll see you here tomorrow. Don’t be late or you’ll be running with Reyes.”

Indra pulls Clarke aside as the team gets back to packing up their bags.

“Take Woods under your wing Griff. Being new sucks and we can’t have her feeling new. Our team works well, make sure she fits, alright?”

Clarke nods, a small smirk playing on her face, “I got it coach, but I think Raven already is getting to her.”

Indra looks in the dugout to find Raven trying to playfully kiss the new girl on the cheek, earning laughter as she is pushed away. 

“See you tomorrow Griffin.”

“See ya coach,” Clarke nods, walking towards the dugout to collect her friend.

“Clarke!” Raven yells, ending her playful fight with Lexa, “Lexa wants to take you to dinner!”

“I didn’t say that!” Lexa defends, blush covering her cheeks, “I said I’d be up to going to dinner with you three.”

“It’s okay Woods, we know the truth,” O states with a wink.

“Leave the poor girl alone,” Clarke laughs, then stops, “do you identify as a girl? I guess I should’ve asked that first.”

“Uh yeah, I’m a girl,” Lexa says, an eyebrow raising in question of the odd question.

“We just ask around here. Not everybody is what they seem, O’s nonbinary, ” Clarke explains.

“It’s pretty cool. O’s like a one of a kind person, it fits them perfectly. Just try to not use girl pronouns, and when you do fuck up just correct yourself and move on. Right O?” Raven says.

“Yeah, nothing’s worse that someone saying sorry for twenty minutes.”

“Cough, Finn, cough cough,” Clarke mumbles.

“You know that’d work better if you faked a cough instead of saying cough right?” Lexa teases with a smile.

Clarke smirks, rolling her eyes, “yeah well fuck you too. Let’s get going. Woods, you got a car?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, just follow us to the best spot in town.”

* * *

 

“So you’re gay?” Raven questions, leaning over the empty plates.

“Raven! You can’t just ask somebody if they’re gay!” O shouts, playfully hitting her shoulder from her spot next to her in the booth.

“Yeah. I’m gay. Is that a problem?” Lexa questions, a warning in her voice and eyes.

“No it’s not a problem. We have a range of sexual orientations on the team. In fact, about five of us go to the school’s GSA when we can, well it’s not a GSA anymore, it’s called Common Ground because it’s for more than just straight and gay people, it’s for all LGBT, but that’s besides the point,” Clarke explains, “we-”

“Want the run down?” Raven questions, interrupting Clarke’s speech. 

“I don’t really need-” 

“Alright, well let’s start with us,” she says, ignoring Lexa’s comment, “I’m demisexual. You know what that means?”

Lexa nods, she has a good understanding of sexualities.

“I’m poly,” O states.

“And I’m bi,” Clarke says while turning in the booth to face Lexa, her back against the wall next to them.

Lexa shifts in her seat, a hand  subconsciously moving to her lap as she turns to be more open to Clarke.

“I’m just downright gay,” Lexa laughs, “But technically I have a change with any of you” Lexa question.

Raven’s face scrunches up, “maybe in like a year for me. You aren’t O’s type, and O doesn’t really fall into your type either, but Clarke? I’d say you’ve got a huge shot with her, I mean-” a kick to her shin cuts her off.

“Asshole” Clarke says, earning a laugh from Lexa. 

Lexa doesn’t say anything, a small smirk on her face as Clarke and Raven bicker for a few moments.

“Well anyways, let’s see… Monroe is gay. Fox’s asexual but likes guys. Harper’s bi, she likes girls and transboys,” O explains, causing the girls to fall silent.

“To clarify, I am bi but I’d date people outside the binary. I just identify with bi,” Clarke says, causing Lexa to smile.

“Yeah, going on. Emori is gay, she’s dating Fish, who doesn’t identify with anything.”

“So there’s dating on the team?” Lexa questions.

“Why? Got your eye on someone?” O winks, grey eyes darting to Clarke.

“No!” she says a little too quickly and loud, “I was just wondering, wouldn’t that cause some trouble with break ups?”

“Nah. We’re all close and nothing gets between us. Harper and Monroe dated freshmen year. It wasn’t until the end of sophomore year we realized they only dated for like a week because they didn’t have a big fight or anything. Anyways, Trina and Roma are straight. Though, Roma has been questioning lately…”

“Not our business Reyes,” Clarke says.

“You right, you right,” Raven nods, a smile playing on her face as the ice cream shakes arrive.

“So is there any relationships I should know about? Any huge things that happened that I should know about?” Lexa questions, popping the cherry into her mouth.

“Um we all hate this guy named Finn,” O states, scooping their cherry out and placing it on top of Clarke’s shake. 

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees, grabbing the cherry and popping it in her mouth.

“He was dating me on the down low, then he got with Clarke,” Raven says.

“That’s why we tell the whole team who we are dating, so that never happens again,” Clarke says, biting the inside of her cheek at the thought of Finn.

“And as for big things happening? Um, there’s only one thing really,” O says, looking at Clarke.

“Yeah, I got hurt in a game. No biggie, even though the team acts like it,” Clarke shrugs. 

“It is a big deal Clarke. It ended your-”

“Raven,” she interrupts, “I don’t play anymore. I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” 

Raven glares, but doesn’t say another word, instead filling her mouth with a chocolate shake.

“Shit, I told Bell I’d be home by eight,” O says, standing up to leave.

“Sorry O, time got away from us. See you tomorrow. Tell Bell hi for me,” Clarke says, standing and giving them a hug.

“Bye, I love you,” O says, hugging Clarke, then Raven.

“Love you too,” the girls reply.

“See you tomorrow Lexa, I think you’re going to fit right in,” O nods to the girl before leaving.

“Who’s Bell?” Lexa questions.

“Bellamy, he’s O’s brother. I’m sure you’ll see him sometime. He tries to come to as many games as he can, but he works like crazy and goes to school,” Clarke says.

“Okay,” Lexa nods, going back to drinking her shake. 

They fall into a silence, not awkward, just a nice quiet time. Lexa takes her time on the shake, missing unspoken conversation between Clarke and Raven. Full of glares and over exaggerated love eyes. 

“I think I need to be headed home,” Lexa states as she looks at the time.

“You know the way right?” Clarke questions, knowing how odd the one way streets can be.

“I think so,” she says, looking out the window.

“Here, I’ll give you my number. You get lost, you call me, alright?” Clarke questions, taking Lexa’s phone off the table.

“That sounds alright,” she mumbles, taking Clarke’s.

Clarke rolls her eyes at the huge grin on Raven’s face.

“Well we’ll see you tomorrow,” Clarke says, giving the new girl a smile.

“Goodnight Clarke. Goodnight Raven. I will see you at practice,” she says, walking away.

As soon as she is out the door Raven is sliding into Clarke’s booth.

“You got her number babe! Even though you already had it. You’ve still got game Griff,” she laughs, wrapping an arm around the blonde.

“Shut up,” she laughs, leaning into the hug instead of away from it, “it doesn’t matter. She’s on the team.”

“Griff, I know you’re not pullin’ that shit. Look at Fish and Emori.”

“They’ve known each other for years, I know you aren’t comparing me and Lexa, who I just met, to them. I know nothing about Lexa and she knows nothing about me. Fish and Emori have know each other for years, so just drop it Reyes.”

Raven smirks, taking in the blonde.

“You like her though, don’t you?” she questions.

Clarke rolls her eyes, sighing as she admits “she’s pretty hot. And she seems really sweet.”

“I bet you a hundred bucks you end up banging.”

“Raven, no.”

“Alright, fifty that you guys get together by the end of the year.”

“Raven.”

“Okay, how about if you guys don’t end up married by the time we’re forty I’ll give you twenty-five?” 

“Fine. I dunno why you’re so into this. We aren’t even talking and you’re thinking about marriage. I’ll end up twenty-five bucks richer.”

“If you get engaged by twenty five I want a hundred bucks though.”

“Whatever Reyes. Come on, it’s like eleven. Gustus will be looking for you,” Clarke says.

“Alright I’ll go home but tomorrow is Friday. After practice I’m coming over, alright?”

“No, you can’t.”

“What?” Raven raises an eyebrow.

“You’re going with Gustus to a cookout at his dead brother's wife's house or something, remember?” 

Raven sighs, deflating into the blonde, “come with me,” she begs.

“I am. Already asked Gustus. Let’s go.” 

“God I love you babe,” Raven says, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Clarke laughs.

“I’ve got to go to the bathroom, them we can go,” Raven says, standing up.

“Don’t. Just wait for home,” Clarke asks, grabbing onto Raven’s wrist.

Raven rolls her eyes, “you’re too paranoid, but fine.”


	3. Friday Jan, 27th

“Raven, you’re moving! Stop the moving!” Indra yells at the girl squatting behind home plate.

Raven groans, crouching once more, making sure her knees aren’t moving. Brown eyes connect with green, a smirk and a lip bite telling her what’s coming. 

Neither girl feel the blue eyes watching them from the stands. Neither care as a perfect spiral, just barely inside the left corner the box comes towards Raven. 

“Nice one Woods, I wouldn’t have swung at that,” Raven says, easily throwing the ball back.

“That’s the point Reyes,” Lexa winks, catching the ball perfectly.

Raven lets out a chuckles as she easily sinks back down, aware of her body’s want to move, and she expertly ignores it. 

“Alright, who’s first to bat?” Indra questions.

“Coach, can I?” the girl in the stands questions, making green and brown eyes turn to her.

“Griffin, you know better than to interrupt during practice,” Indra growls, but the small smirk on her face gives her away, “just for that you’re going to catch for Reyes. Raven, get your butt moving, you’re up first.”

Clarke bites her bottom lip, pretending to be embarrassed at the tongue lashing she got, but failing when a grin crosses her face, knowing that she’ll be able to sub in for Lexa when she bats.

“Warm her up Woods,” Indra says, brown eyes on the blonde, watching for any sign of discomfort.

Green eyes connect with blue, Lexa flashes a smile. Clarke laughs, crouching down. She watches Lexa’s eyes, seeing the exact moment her emotions are pushed away, eyes growing cold. She throws a perfect pitch, right down the middle and into Clarke’s glove. Clarke smirks at the tingle in her hand, loving it. 

“You don’t have to go easy on me Woods,” Clarke says, throwing the ball back easily.

“I’m just warming you up,” Lexa shrugs, throwing one just outside and above the box on the right side.

Clarke snags it, her body doing a complete three sixty as she keeps her momentum going, throwing the ball back into Lexa’s glove.

“Hot damn Griff,” Raven states from the side of the base.

“You girls ready?” Indra questions, ignoring the comment from Raven.

“Yes,” Lexa answers, a small grin still present from the play before.

Raven steps up to bat, her eyes focussed on the ball.

“Strike one!” Clarke says when the hall hits her glove without any movement from Raven.

“That was inside?”

“Nope,” Clarke answers, throwing back to Lexa.

“Okay, pull it together,” Raven whisper to herself, watching intently. 

Lexa smirks, throwing a curveball that Raven swings at, but misses as it is outside the box.

“Coach, how am I supposed to hit it when they’re ganging up on me? I’m being double teamed by my own team!” Raven complains.

“Tone it down a bit Woods. This is supposed to be practice for Reyes, not for you,” Indra says.

Lexa laughs, loving the fact she’s already being told to tone it down, this not even being her best. Lexa decides to throw the balls straight down the middle for the most part, allowing Raven to get a few good line drives, which all go straight into O’s glove in center field, like always.

“She’s running!” Indra shouts.

Green eyes meet blue, a new twinkle not seen before. 

“Awh shit,” Raven mumbles under her breath, causing Clarke to chuckle.

It’s a perfect pitch, right down the middle. Raven is super surprised at the easy hit and goes for it, hitting it with all her might. Everybody can hear the crack of the bat, and Raven is on her way, knowing it was a perfect line drive. Raven runs all the way to first when she looks for the ball. She doesn’t see anybody moving, so she stops.

“Where did it go?” O yells from outfield.

Lexa turns around, the ball in her hand and a smirk on her face “who’s next?” she questions.

“Fuck me,” Clarke mumbles to herself.

Lexa coughs, turning red as she turns to face the blonde, having heard her.

“Well fuck Woods,” Raven yells, causing Lexa to laugh and breaking the almost awkward moment. 

“Raven! Five laps!” Indra orders, they have a strict no cursing code.

“Fuck me,” Raven groans, taking off.

“Make that ten!”

After her ten laps, Raven gets back behind the plate and Clarke goes back to the bleachers. Raven and Lexa work together really well, a few slips here and there, but it’s a great match up, and the few errors will work themselves out with time. 

The other players have really good hits, but every time Indra yells out that they’re running, there’s a sparkle in Lexa’s eyes as she throws the pitch. Somehow Lexa is always there to snag it. For Fox she takes two steps to the right and it’s in her glove, which is held at chest level for some reason, but it’s perfect. For Octavia she takes a step back and it drops into the glove held above her head. For Emori she jumps and snags it in air, which stops Emori in her tracks after one step.

“You get that?” Emori questions.

Lexa grins, the ball in her hand like a trophy. Everybody stares as Emori runs to the pitcher, a small amount of fear coursing through Lexa as the girl runs at her

“Welcome to the team Woods,” she grins, slapping Lexa’s ass as she jogs back to her spot at shortstop. 

“Thanks,” Lexa mumbles not noticing how the whole team is stunned at Emori’s welcome, quickly getting back to pitching to the next person.

After everybody bats but Lexa, Raven doesn’t move from her spot like she should. Indra rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything as the blonde finds her way on to the field.

Clarke talks with her eyes, directing Lexa to go get her bat. Lexa nods in silent understanding, running to get her bat. 

Clarke is a good pitcher, Lexa can see that, but there are a few things that her trained eyes note. It’s not so much in her throwing, but in the catching. Clarke’s catches are rough, her hand never really closing the glove like it should, which means Clarke drops the balls that hit her right in the hand. Lexa notes that nobody is commenting on her obvious struggle, so she decides to ignore it too. She closes her eyes as she steps into the batter’s box, readjusting her feet before looking at Clarke.

Blue eyes connect with green and Lexa wonders how the girl was so good at catching a few minutes ago, but now can’t hold onto a ball. 

One sails right down the middle without even a twitch from Lexa.

“Don’t go easy on me Woods,” Clarke smirks, adding a wink.

Lexa pretends not to notice how Raven is throwing underhand to the blonde, or how the blonde grabs it with her left hand, without a mit. 

Clarke blinks, throwing another. It’s just to the inside, so Lexa takes a step to the left and nails it, sending it to outfield, right on the line.

“Fair ball!” Raven yells, giving Lexa’s butt a tap with her glove.

One down the middle means a line drive to shortstop, which Emori has to dive for. Just outside means one to O in the outfield. Almost everybody gets a ball hit in their area, which is new for them.

“Woods, can you tell where you’re going to hit it?” Indra questions after the last girl throws one in.

Lexa blushes, “uh yeah. Why?”

Indra smirks, “of course you can,” she mumbles.

Clarke laughs at the coach’s happiness, giving the girl batting a huge grin before throwing one right down the middle.

Lexa is distracted by the smile, the beauty mark above Clarke’s lips, how did she not notice that before? Lexa sees the ball coming and her body acts before she processes it, her arms swinging the bat.

The only sound she hears is Clarke’s yelp, and she’s dropping her bat and rushing to the blonde.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry,” Lexa says, rushing to the girl who dropped like a sack of potatoes.

“I’m fine,” Clarke groans, her hand rubbing a spot on her stomach.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted,” Lexa apologizes, helping Clarke to her feet.

“The hell is there to be distracted by Woods?” Raven questions.

Lexa turns red as she ignores the question, her eyes on Clarke’s hands, which are pressing into her stomach.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Lexa questions, green eyes finding blue.

Clarke chuckles, lifting up her shirt to show her already forming bruise.

“I’m fine Lexa, just a bruise. Had worse,” she smiles.

Lexa’s eyes take in the exposed flesh, first looking at the purpling flesh, then noticing the lines, which Lexa assumes are surgical scars, that are trailing around her hip on the left side. Lexa nods, tearing her eyes away.

“Alright girl, I think that we can end it here, what do you think?” Indra questions.

Everybody yells or grunts a yes, as they run in. After a brief talk, Indra reminding them to take time to rest, they run the bases as a team once, then break apart.

* * *

 

“Do we have to go?” Raven whines to Clarke.

“Yes. I told Gustus you’d be there. Plus, I guess they have a kid that’s our age, so we should broaden our horizons anyways,” Clarke says with a chuckle, pulling into Raven’s driveway.

“Hey kido’s, was thinkin you might’ve ditched me,” Gustus laughs, standing from where he was wiping his motorcycle.

“I promised we wouldn’t,” Clarke grins, getting out of the car and giving him a kiss on his bearded cheek.

“I should know by now to trust you, shouldn’t I?” he smiles, giving her a bear hug.

“Eck, gag me with a spoon,” Raven says, watching the PDA.

“And on that note,” Gustus pulls back, “do you guys wanna follow me, or-”

“Follow,” Raven interrupts, which earns her a laugh. 

“Alright, let’s go then,” Gustus says, pulling out a helmet and walking the bike to the end of his driveway.

“Ready?” he questions when the Clarke is back in the car.

“Let’s hit it!” Clarke yells, turning on the radio and rolling all the windows down as the bike roars to life.

They go down the road, Gustus playing music as loud as the bike will allow and Clarke’s jeep following behind, windows down with the same music blaring. They pull into the driveway of a nice house, one Clarke knows costs about triple where Raven lives, and half of where she lives. It’s a pretty light blue color with a red door, obviously someone who is well off. The door opens as Gustus turns off his engine.

“Gustus Anthony, you’re still driving around that old thing?” a middle aged women yells as she walks out of the house.

“Zanna Woods, you don’t look like you aged a day,” Gustus says, wrapping the woman into a hug.

“Wait, Woods?” Raven questions.

The woman turns, offering the girl a huge smile, “Raven, I’m guessing.”

Raven nods, then the woman looks at the blonde, “and you are?”

“Oh right, sorry,” Clarke fumbles, wiping her hand on her pants before offering it to the woman, “I’m Clarke, one of Raven’s best friends. I’m just here for emotional support.”

Raven rolls her eyes, pushing the blonde, “you make it sound like I have problems!”

“Girls, behave. Anyways Zanna, where are my beautiful nieces? All I’ve gotten in thirteen years are pictures and cards.”

“They’re both out back hiding from me. I just got into town yesterday, you know. Alexandria convinced me to left her move a month early so she could play softball,” she says, walking into the house and the girls following.

“Alexandria, as in Lexa?” Raven questions, her eyes taking in the boxes piled up in the living room.

“Why yes, you girls already know her?” Zanna questions, opening the door to the back yard.

“Yeah, we’re on softball together,” Clarke answers as they walk out into the fenced in yard.

“Clarke? Raven?” Lexa questions, her eyebrows furrowing.

“Girls, this is your Uncle Gustus, and his adopted daughter and her friend,” Zanna states.

“Hi,” the blonde at Lexa’s side is the first one to talk, “I’m Anya.”

“You’re both so big,” Gustus gushes.

“Gag me with a spoon Gus,” Raven says, playfully pushing him out of the way, “I’m Raven, Gus adopted me. And that’s Clarke, half of my better half.”

“Adopted hmm?” Anya smirks, letting her eyes travel the younger brunette, “Me too.”

“Okay, gross,” Lexa rolls her eyes, seeing her mother and Gustus already deep in conversation, “long time no see Clarke.”

“I’ve got a painful reminder of the last time we met,” Clarke sighs dramatically.

Lexa chuckles, already at ease with the blonde, “oh whatever.”

Clarke lifts up her shirt, showing off her stomach, which has a dark purple bruise covering about a forth of it, “I have proof!”

“Clarke! Put down your shirt!” Lexa orders, her face turning a shade of red.

“Calm down Wood, not like I’m showing off my underwear or anything,” Clarke jokes.

“She would if you asked though,” Raven buts into the conversation.

“Shut up Raven,” Clarke orders, her face turning pink.

“Girls, come on over here and make a plate,” Zanna orders, which brings the teasing to an end and starts the best part, stuffing their faces.

* * *

 

“Goodnight Gustus, come over anytime you want. You too girls, I hope to be seeing a lot of both of you,” Zanna says, giving hugs to everybody.

“I’ll call you Zanna,” Gustus smiles, turning the key and starting his bike up.

“Goodnight Clarke, Raven,” Lexa smiles from the doorway next to her mother.

“Hey, actually, I was wondering if you wanna come to our sleepover tomorrow night. It’s just us and O over at my house. We do it every Saturday night, if you wanna come and join us?” Clarke questions.

“That sounds wonderful, doesn’t it Alexandria?” Zanna smiles.

Lexa grins, “I would love to.”

“Great! Do you want me to pick you up? Or text you the address?”

“Just text it to me.”

“Okay sounds great! See you tomorrow!” 

The door closes behind them as they walk to the car.

“Already having sleepovers Griff. At this rate you’ll be married by the end of this year,” Raven jokes.

“Go fuck yourself Reyes,” Clarke laughs, starting the car to drive Raven home.


	4. Saturday Jan, 28th

“Sooo…” Raven smirks, throwing her legs up on the coffee table.

“So what?” Clarke questions, pushing Raven’s legs off the table and sitting next to her on the couch.

“So when is the hottie coming?” Raven questions, putting her legs in Clarke’s lap instead.

“What’ca mean? I’m already here,” O states, throwing themself on the oversized chair with an armful of a variety of chips, her other arm holding the few remains of christmas candy.

Clarke rolls her eyes, pushing Raven’s legs off of her, “how do you still have that shit?” she questions O, walking to the kitchen. 

“It’s yours, not mine,” they reply, taking a bite of a christmas tree reese's cup. 

“I’m sorry O, but I’d say Woods is givin’ you a run for your money in the hot department, ” Raven laughs, easily catching the bag of chips beamed at her head.

“Will you two shut up?” Clarke groans, coming back into the living room with four two liters of soda, putting them on the table. 

“You got the-”

“Yes Raven, I got it. Now shut up about the dumb vanilla coke, we know you love it,” Clarke cuts her off. 

“Hey, be nice. Woods isn’t going to like it when you-” the doorbell cuts Raven off this time.

“Ooooh! Hottie’s here!”

“Shut up Reyes!” Clarke glares over her shoulder as she walks to the door.

“Don’t take too long making out Griff!” O yells as the door opens.

The blush covering Lexa’s face is evidence enough that she heard what O said. Clarke can’t help but laugh, the new girl beat red with a bag slung over her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry about them. They just need to get laid,” Clarke says as she opens the door the rest of the way, inviting Lexa in, “Raven and O are in the living room, come on.”

“Thank you,” Lexa mumbles as she walks in, her eyes on the ground, not used to being alone with the blonde.

“Hey how about we go take your bag to my room? So you don’t have to carry it around?” Clarke suggests, grabbing Lexa’s wrist and pulling her along.

“Well okay then,” Lexa laughs at the fact she’s being dragged.

“Oooo Griff, right to the bedroom! Way to go!” O yells when they hear footsteps on the stairs.

“Shut up asshole!” Clarke yells over her shoulder, then softer to Lexa, “I’m really sorry. I wish I could say they’ll stop, but they don’t.”

Lexa chuckles, “I can tell. Anya, my sister, is the exact way.”

“Well, here we are,” Clarke says, throwing open her door. 

Green eyes widen as they take in the room. The walls are black, but you can hardly see them due to huge amount of colorful art. Lexa takes a step into the large room, looking up to see white christmas lights on the ceiling and four strings running the length of the room. She takes a step closer to the strings and notes that three of them are filled with pictures hung by clothespins, but the last one is only about half full. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s a lot. Mom’s a surgeon, so we’re kinda rich,” Clarke chuckles, taking a few steps into the room, “the strings are of the years of high school. You can look if you wanna, but it’s mainly just the team and shit.”

“Nah, I’m sorry. We just met, I don’t wanna intrude,” Lexa says, putting up her hands in the surrender pose.

“It’s fine Woods, we’re going to be best friends in like a month. I’ll know you inside and out by the end of the year.”

Lexa turns red, her eyes connecting with blue.

“Shut up,” Clarke laughs, dramatically falling back onto her bed.

“I didn’t say anything,” she defends, setting her bookbag down on the mattress on the floor, already covered in at least four blankets.

“You thought it!”

“You said it.”

Clarke scrunches her face up, then stick out her tongue, earning a laugh from the brunette.

“Come on, we gotta get back down there before they think we’re having some kinky lesbian sex up here,” Clarke changes the mood, grabbing Lexa’s wrist again, leading her back downstairs.

* * *

 

Lexa smiles, looking around at the friends she's already made. O and Raven are laying on the mattress on the floor, shoulder to shoulder on the stomachs looking at her and Clarke, who are sitting against the bed.

“So wait, they really called you Commander?” Raven laughs, drawing Lexa out of her daydream as she takes a drink of her soda. 

“Yeah they did,” Lexa grins, throwing a chip into her mouth. 

“So, you were the leader of your team?” O asks.

“Well, no. We didn’t have a leader or anything. It’s just, ya know, being pitcher you kinda hold the team together.”

“Amen to that,” Clarke laughs.

“Hey! I take offense that that!” Raven argues.

“Yeah, me too!” O states.

“You guys left a tournament game because I wasn’t there,” Clarke jokes.

“Yeah because you were taken off the field on a stretcher!” O defends, their voice turning deadly serious.

“Wait, what?” Lexa questions, her brows furrowing, looking from person to person.

“I got hurt during a game, I thought I told you that. I don’t play anymore,” Clarke says, her tone defensive, almost mad.

“Clarke hates talking about anything that had to do with people caring for her,” Raven rolls her eyes.

“No, I just don’t want to talk about what happened in the past. I’m the manager, let’s leave it at that, alright?” she spits, giving a glare to Raven.

“It’s alright Clarke, I understand,” Lexa says, reaching out and touching Clarke’s thigh.

Clarke looks at Lexa, glare still on her face, but when she looks into green eyes, the anger fades. Clarke takes a deep breath, calming herself.

“Ha! GAAYYY!” Raven whisper yells to O, making sure Clarke and Lexa can hear her.

“Asshole,” Clarke laughs, rolling her eyes.

“So, Woods,” Raven says, turning to face the brunette, changing the mood immediately. 

“Oh no,” Clarke mumbles, her forehead meeting the palm of her hand.

O grins, watching in amusement at the events about to unfold.

“Lexa, so… You’re single right?”

“Yeah?” Lexa questions, not understanding why Raven’s asking.

“So, you like girls, right?”

“We already know that Reyes, she’s a lesbian. Get it over with,” Clarke says, rolling her eyes at the pointless conversation points.

“So do you have a problem with underage drinking?”

“What?”

“Answer the question!”

“No?”

“Alright good, because I need a drink to handle this gay shit,” Raven says, pulling a bottle of wine out of her bag.

“Wait what? You drink?” Lexa questions.

“Yup! I’m the bad kid of the team,” Raven grins, taking a long sip.

“And you expect me not to tell anybody?” Lexa questions.

Raven shrugs, “I dunno. You seem like you’d do what’s best for the team, and I am what’s best for the team. Without me, you won’t have an experienced catcher, which means more than people give credit for.”

“I’m always amazed on how blunt you are when you break it to people Reyes,” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“I’m charming,” Raven scoffs.

“Wait, so the whole team knows you’re a drunk? And nobody does anything?” Lexa asks, looking at the other girls, well, people.

“Yup,” Raven pops the p.

“It’s one of the things that hold us together,” O says.

“And Reyes isn’t a drunk, she just…”

“Just breaks the law all the time?” 

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“So we good?”

“I guess,” Lexa shrugs, “I mean as long as you don’t try to get me to do anything.”

“No, I’m good without sharing,” Raven chuckles.

“Alright then,” Lexa says.

“So, you’re gay and single. You one of those gays against bi people?” Raven asks.

“Uh, no?”

“So you’d date a bisexual chick?”

“Yeah,” Lexa blushes, doing her best not to look at Clarke.

“You like blondes?” O questions, leaning closer to the new girl.

“I mean, I don’t really… I’ve only had one girlfriend. She had black hair.”

“Ooo, a girlfriend? How about story time?” Raven questions, leaning back and using O as a backrest.

“I mean, not much to say. We were friends when we were little. She was my first kiss and my first love and yeah…” Lexa drifts off.

“Sounds like me and Finn. He was my childhood best friend. He was great, or so I thought. Then it turns out that he was also dating Clarke here. And it fucking sucked,” Raven says, taking a long sip of her wine.

“Hell yeah it did,” Clarke agrees, taking a drink of her soda.

“So what happened with you and the chick?” O questions.

“She died. Well, was murdered,” Lexa mumbles, a mask of indifference covering her face.

“Holy crap.”

“Shit dude.”

“Yeah, I don’t usually talk about it much, I mean… Not much to say. She was there one night and gone the next. That was eighth grade, it’s been a few years.” Lexa says, her green eyes telling everybody she doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. 

“Well that’s dark as hell,” Raven observes.

“CLARKE!?” a voice yells from downstairs.

“That’s Aden,” O states as a blond boy runs into the room and throws himself on Clarkes bed.

“What’ca want kid?” Clarke questions, quickly crawling into bed and giving him a hug.

“Nothin’, I just got home,” he grins as he hugs her back, then sits up, eyes wide at the new girl.

“Aden, this is Lexa. She just moved here and is on the team,” Clarke introduces.

“Hi Lexa. You’re pretty,” Aden grins, sticking out a hand.

Lexa blushes, “thank you Aden, you’re quite the charmer,” she shakes his hand.

“Clarke!” he turns to the blonde and attempts to whisper, “I think you should date Lexa. She’s really pretty.”

Clarke blushes, ignoring the laughs from Raven and O, “thanks for the advice kid. Go play your games,” she suggests, kissing his forehead.

“Okay,” he presses a kiss to her cheek before running out of the room.

“He’s adorable,” Lexa smiles.

“Already in love with the fam. Ha! GAAYYY!”

“Shut the fuck up Reyes,” Lexa laughs.

O laughs, “I think you’re going to fit right in Woods.”

  
  



	5. Sunday Jan, 29th

Lexa groans, stretching her legs and rubbing her eyes. Green eyes crack open, taking in the ceiling. Her eyes furrow at the collage of photos looking down at her, then the strings running across the room. She sighs, then jumps when somebody to her left lets out a moan. Lexa watches as the blonde rolls in her sleep, rolling onto her and snuggling into her neck. She looks around, noting the two other people. O is on their side, Raven’s body molding to her back, a tanned arm around their midsection.

Lexa takes a deep breath as Clarke shifts closer, her leg almost wrapping around the brunnette. Green eyes widen as she realizes what’s about to happen, she quickly jumps away from the blonde, falling on her ass out of the bed. Blue eyes blink open at the sudden movement, causing Lexa to bolt out of the room and to the bathroom. The door closes and Lexa leans against it, taking deep breaths as she figures out what to do. 

She growls at her private parts, trying to make it stop throbbing. She goes to the bathroom, running through different team plays to calm down her hard on. After a few minutes with no real difference she grabs her penis and pulls it backwards, sliding her underwear up quickly. She scowls at herself before pulling up her shorts and looking in the mirror. Lexa decides it isn’t too noticeable and walks back to the bedroom. She looks into the bedroom to find the blonde sitting on the bed. She forgets how to breath as she takes in the blonde. Her eyeliner is slightly smudged, her hair messy, and blue eyes connect with hers. Lexa swears her knees give out when Clarke flashes a smile.

“Hey, Raven and O left already. It’s only about eight,” Clarke informs.

“Oh,” Lexa mumbles, blushing as she makes a beeline for her bag.

“I have plans at about ten, but we can hang out until then if you want,” she says, biting her lip as she takes in the brunette with bedhead and red tinted cheeks. 

“Plans? On a Sunday? What kinda teenager are you?” Lexa jokes, offering a smile as she turns her back to Clarke, quickly changing into her jeans.

“One that loves her father,” Clarke says, turning away until Lexa is done changing, “now come on. I bet my mom made breakfast.”

“I also bet Raven and O ate it all,” Lexa jokes, following the blonde downstairs.

“Lexa!” Aden yells before running to the brunette and throwing himself at her.

“Hey kiddo,” Lexa chuckles, picking up the young boy and spinning with him on her hip.

“You must be Lexa,” a woman smiles, offering a hand to the young brunette.

“Mom,” Clarke groans.

“I was just introducing myself Clarke. I might as well get to know the girl who is taking your spot on the team,” she says, “I’m Abby Griffin.”

“Alexandra Woods. I hope me taking Clarke’s old position doesn’t make you hate me,” she shakes Abby’s hand. 

Abby laughs, throwing her head back and Lexa can see how they’re related.

“I’m just happy that they found somebody half as good as my baby,” she says, taking Aden from Lexa’s hip.

“Mommy! I wanna talk to Lexa!” the small five year old argues.

“It’s bath time, I’m sure Lexa is busy,” Abby says, walking away with the boy on her hip.

“I’m sorry about them,” Clarke says from the kitchen, a pancake in her hand with a bite taken out. 

“It’s alright, your brother is adorable,” Lexa says, grabbing a plate and getting a few pancakes.

“Yeah, he’s like the best,” Clarke agrees, pouring some milk, “you want some?”

“No thank you, I’m slightly lactose intolerant.”

“But, you had pizza last night?”

“I didn’t want to make it a big deal,” Lexa shrugs, “I like cheese anyways.” 

“Is that why your stomach was making so much noise?”

Lexa blushes, “I mean, yeah. But it’s alright, I don’t get sick or anything. Mine doesn’t act up that much so it doesn’t really matter. I just had a slice or two too many.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “I guess I’ll let you off the hook. Do you have any allergies or things like that?”

“Umm, bees, wasps, like, anything that stings. Latex. Aspirin. I think that’s it,” Lexa lists.

“Latex?”

Lexa nods, “makes me itch.”

Clarke laughs, shaking her head. 

“So, you’re going to see your dad?” Lexa questions, taking a bite of her eggs.

“Yeah, I bring him flowers every Sunday. Around tenish. I like to spend a little time just me and him,” Clarke blushes, looking to the ground.

Lexa nods, looking down too. 

“I wish I could see my dad,” she whispers, then offers a smile to the blonde, “I’m sorry. I’m sure you’ve already heard the story,” she chuckles.

Clarke sighs, sitting down next to Lexa. She runs her hand over Lexa’s arm, giving her hand a light squeeze.

“I haven’t heard it from you yet,” she whispers.

Green eyes snap to blue, not expecting that reaction. Lexa jumps when her back is suddenly wet.

“Lexa!”

“Aden Jacob Griffin! Get your butt back here!” Abby yells, running into the room to find the naked boy clinging onto Lexa’s back.

“Oh my god, Aden!” Clarke groans, tugging the boy off of Lexa and carrying the wet, soapy boy back to the bathroom.

“Keep him in here, please. Lexa is really nice and-”

“Gay?” Abby smirks.

“What?” Clarke screeches, turning red.

“She better get used to the family now. Aden’s in love with her and-” 

“Mom! Just keep him in here!” Clarke yells, walking away from her laughing mother.

Clarke rolls her eyes as she comes back into the kitchen. Lexa offers a smile, standing with her bag on her shoulder.

“It’s about nine, I figured I’d better get going so you can get ready for your dad,” Lexa says.

“Look, Lexa. I’m sorry about Aden,” Clarke starts.

“He’s a really cute kid. Don’t be sorry about him, he’s great, really. I should go though, I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

Clarke nods, “Alright. Kane will really be there tomorrow. I’m sure he’ll love you.”

“One can only hope,” Lexa chuckles.

“See you later.”

“Bye Clarke.”

* * *

 

“Mom, I’m leaving!” Clarke yells.

“Alright, drive safe! Tell him I said I love him!” Abby yells back.

“I love him too!” Aden yells.

Clarke chuckles, a smile on her face as she walks to her car. She rolls her eyes at Raven’s text, asking about Lexa. She tosses her phone onto the passenger seat as she drives to the local flower shop.

“Clarke, you’re running a little late,” Rhiannon Fish states as the blonde walks into the shop.

“Yeah I know, figured Dad wouldn’t mind too much,” she jokes as Fish walks into the back room to get her normal flowers. 

“You know, I think it’s great that you still go to see him almost every week,” she says as she brings out the flowers.

“Thanks Fish,” Clarke blushes, taking out her wallet.

“Hey, somebody paid for yours already, put away your money.”

“Fish, that’s sweet but-”

“No, for real. That new Woods chick was in here about thirty minutes ago, paid double and said to cover for whoever was next. You’ve paid hundreds here already, take one for free,” she argues.

“You sure?”

“Yes, now get out of here,” Fish lightly pushes the blonde towards the door.

“Thanks Fish, see you tomorrow,” Clarke grins, getting back into her car.

Clarke takes a picture of the flowers, sending it to Raven before setting them on the seat and driving to see her dad.

She pulls into the graveyard and is surprised to see another car there. She’s usually the only person here on Sundays. She parks the car close to her father's grave, getting out with the flowers. 

Clarke grabs the dead flowers from the holder, putting in new ones as she sits down. Her fingers run across the name etched into the stone. She sits down, ignoring the chill from the air as she talks to her father. Her excitement for the freshmen softball team, update on Raven’s drinking, how Bellamy still isn’t calling O by their correct pronouns. 

A cough draws her from the speech, blue eyes snap to the sound across the yard. She notes the brunette hair, then the car, and it snaps. Lexa’s here too, and walking to her car. Clarke blushes, looking back to her father’s gravestone.

She listens to the car leave, then thinks back to her dad teasing her about her crush on Raven when they were first hanging out. Clarke grins as she tells her dad about the new girl, then about her small crush on her. After a few minutes of talking, Clarke starts wondering why Lexa was there.

“I’ll be right back Dad,” she whispers, walking over to where the brunette was.

It’s easy to see what grave she was at, as it’s only one that has fresh flowers in the whole row. Clarke crouches down, reading the gravestone. 

_ Here lies Ryan J. Woods, loving father and husband, player of softball, taken too soon. 2205-2240 _

Clarke sinks to her knees as it hits her, Lexa came to visit her father too.

“Um, hi sir. I know this is kinda weird, but I’m Clarke. I’m becoming friends with your daughter, Lexa. I didn’t know you were buried here, but my father is too. I’m guessing you haven’t gotten many visitors in the last few years, as they just moved here. It’s nice to see you with new flowers though. I’ll start picking up some for you too. I’ll keep you updated on Lexa’s life too. I’m sure she doesn’t tell you near as much as I will. But, uh… I’m happy to meet you sir. I’m going to go talk to my Dad some more though. I’ll see you soon, sir,” Clarke rambles before walking back over to her father's grave.

It takes Clarke another half hour before she’s ready to go, excited to start picking up another thing of flowers and talk to somebody new.

Clarke falls asleep that night wondering how close Lexa was to her father, if it was anything like how close she was to hers.

Lexa falls asleep wondering why there’s a rumor going around about Clarke’s father being dead when she goes to visit him every week.


	6. Monday, Jan, 30th

**_January 30th_ **

“Griffin! How is my best hitter?” Marcus Kane questions the blonde as she walks up the stairs, into the batting range.

“You shouldn’t say that Kane, you know what it does to them,” she jokes, as nobody else is there yet.

“Ahh, the truth hurts sometimes,” he grins, plugging in the last pitching machine in a row of pitching machines.

“Yeah, it kinda hurts because I’m not the best hitter anymore,” she says with a small frown, “Woods is going to blow your mind.”

“You’ll always be number one in my book Griffin.” He playfully hits his shoulder, getting a small smile, “Besides, Clarke, you were hitting dingers before you even knew what dingers were. She can’t be that good.”

“You should see her before you say that stuff,” Harper says as she comes up the last step, leaning her bag against the wall in the normal stop.

“I guess I’ll wait and see if she lives up to your hype,” he says, grabbing his clipboard.

“I do,” Lexa states simply as she walks up to the man, “Lexa Woods, at your service,” she offers her hand.

“Woods. Any chance you’re related to Ryan Woods?,” he questions, shaking her hand.

“Yeah. My father.”

“Big name to live up to,” he states.

“She does live up to it Marcus, do you even listen when I talk?” Indra says, giving him a slap to the back of the head, offering a smile to the girl.

“Nice one,” Raven laughs from down the hallway, O next to her.

“Alright, time to get started. The other girls can figure it out as they get here. Partner up, three for a cage. Woods, I want you alone.” Kane orders.

“Yes sir,” Lexa nods, leaning her bag against the wall.

“Griffin?” Indra questions.

“Yes coach?”

“Where’s your team?” 

“Running. I told them to do laps around the school until I stopped them. I should go check on them,” she grins.

Indra smirks, so small she’ll deny it if anybody points it out, “I foresee you becoming a great coach someday.”

“Thanks coach, put that in the college letter please,” she winks, taking her time to walk downstairs to check on the freshman team.

Kane chuckles, watching the blonde mosey her way down stairs before turning to the new comer. 

“So Woods, tell me a bit about yourself,” he instructs, brown eyes taking in the brunette.

“Not much to say. Just moved here, forced Mom to move a few months early so I could try out for softball. Been playing for my whole life. Dad was good, Mom was good. I’m good.”

“You sound a little arrogant Woods,” he notes, watching her strap on her batting gloves.

“I’ve spent my whole life doing this sir, I was born to play softball. I think a lot of people could be as good as me if they worked as hard as me, but I have yet to meet another like me. It doesn’t make me full of myself to recognize my talent and hard work, at least I don’t believe so,” she says, grabbing her bat and walking into the cage.

“You remind me of Griffin. She had just started a few years before she came here, but she didn’t back down when I implied she wasn’t fit for the team. She became our star player, now she’s our star coach. Maybe with the both of you we’ll become the star team.”

“That’s a load of bull Kane! I was star player!” Raven yells from her batting cage across the gym.

Kane laughs, “Reyes, I don’t even know what to do with you.”

“Start by giving her more credit, she stepped up and we won that game last year. Nobody else could do that,” Monroe says before grunting as she hits a ball.

“And then you guys threw it away!” Clarke yells, jogging up the stairs.

Lexa chuckles when everybody, including Kane and Indra, let out a groan or roll their eyes.

“Alright, let’s not get into this. Reyes, you were the star for that game,” he admits, “After Griffin broke like five bones being the star.”

“Five bones?” Lexa questions, her jaw dropping slightly as her wide eyes look at Clarke.

Clarke just shrugs, turning to the freshmen that have lined up behind her, “I want you all to go and watch some of the girls practice. No more than three per cage. Take in their movements, we’ll be practicing them Wednesday.”

Lexa watches as the freshmen divide themselves into pairs, each going to watch a group of girls in the batting cage.

“Alright Woods, enough talk I guess, let’s get started,” Kane says, turning on the machine.

Lexa grins to herself as it roars to life, forgetting where she is as she lifts her bat and bends her knees, watching the machine, ready for the ball. She takes no note of any of the eyes watching her as she swings, connecting perfectly with a ball. The thud of the ball hitting the protective trap draws attention to her, as it is much louder than the other thuds around. Taking no note of the new eyes, she readies herself for the next one. Unsurprisingly she connects with it too, and nobody is surprised when the loud thuds become a heartbeat, constant and unwavering. After about ten minutes Kane starts laughing, turning off the machine quickly, causing everybody to look at him except for Clarke, whose blue eyes are fixed on Lexa. 

Lexa finally looks up, her eyes widening at the attention she’s drawn to herself. Her eyes find Kane, his laughing fit gone but a huge smile on his face. Then green eyes meet blue, causing her to freeze. 

“You’re really fucking good Woods,” Clarke grins, adding in a wink for extra effect.

Kane chuckles, nodding his agreement. Lexa grins, her eyes wandering around the room, taking in their faces with happiness, soaking it all in.

“I agree, Woods I think you’re going places, but for now I’m glad you’re here,” Kane says, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and messing up her hair, “I like you kid.”

Lexa grins, “thank you sir.”

“Name’s Kane to you Woods, got it?”

“Yes Kane,” she blushes as she pulls away.

“Alright girls, I think that we have all gotten warmed up. We’ve established who our big hitter is. That’s all I need out of varsity. Get out of here. Practice Wednesday with Indra, Friday with both of us. You’re free to go varsity,” Kane says, releasing the older girls.

“Freshmen, I want you to get into the cage and take about five practice swings. Wait until varsity clears out!” Clarke orders, motioning the younger girls to stand off to the side.

Lexa takes her time, putting her bat into her bag perfectly. Removing her gloves carefully, making sure not to tug too hard. 

“Yo Griff, how long ya gonna be?” Raven yells, biting the tip of her glove to pull it off.

“Half an hour, maybe an hour,” Clarke yells back, walking over to her.

“Fuck,” Raven groans, looking to O, her bottom lip out.

“I don’t have any gas.. Bell’s giving me some cash when he gets home tonight, I’m sorry,” O explains.

“Looks like I’m stuck here,” Raven whines, finding a spot on the wall and slumping against it.

Lexa raises an eyebrow at the scene unfolding. Biting her bottom lip before she walks over to the three talking teens.

“I could take you home Raven. I don’t have to be home until six, and it’s only around four. I mean, if you don’t want to wait for Clarke,” Lexa offers.

“Really?” Raven questions, jumping up.

“I mean, yeah. Mom is always telling me I should try to become friends with you, since we’re kinda related,” Lexa shrugs.

“Oh my god, you’re the best kinda-not-really-related cousin I have! Though, I’ve got to say your sister makes me happy we aren’t related,” Raven winks.

“Really?” Lexa raises a brow, “I thought you were demi-sexual?”

“Oh I am. I just really like her for some reason,” she laughs.

“Raven loves to act like she’s totally into sex because she usually isn’t into it at all,” O supplies, giving Clarke a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Clarke says, pulling Raven into a hug and kissing her cheek.

“Love ya,” Raven says, picking up her bag and walking with Lexa to the stairs. 

“Love you!” Clarke yells as they walk down the stairs. 

“Do you guys say that every time you leave each other?” Lexa questions, opening a pocket on her bag to get her keys.

“Yeah. After her dad died that was her biggest regret, so now we say it every time we leave. You never know when shit’s going to hit the fan, ya know,” Raven explains, biting her bottom lip as Lexa unlocked her car.

Her brows furrow, “What? Clarke’s dad isn’t dead. She just went and visited him Sunday?” she questions, confusion written on her face, stopping with her door open, looking at the other girl over the roof of the car

Raven sighs sadly, dropping into the passenger seat before explaining. 

“Clarke was really, is really close to Jake. She visits his grave every Sunday. On Sundays he used to take Clarke and Aden out, they got to pick anywhere at all. Museums, parks, art galleries, the observatory, hell one time they went to Comic Con. Every once in awhile O and I would tag along, but it was mainly just something they did, ya know? Anyways, Clarke spent so many Sundays afterwards just laying around, so O and I googled ways to help her. We basically dragged her to the cemetery. We got out and talked to him, then she did. It helps, talking to him, even though he’s gone helps her a lot. So the time they used to spend together, she still spends with him. She usually goes alone, so we leave early Sunday’s so she can get ready.”

“She didn’t mention that he was dead,” Lexa mumbles, popping her trunk.

“She doesn’t like to talk about the hard things in her past,” she says, getting back up and grabbing her bag.

“She seems so strong,” Lexa whispers, throwing her bag into the trunk, waiting for Raven to do the same before closing it.

“She’s the strongest person I know. Hell, sophomore year when she got hurt… Fuck man, she told us not to tell you about it but Woods, she was so fucking awesome. The play she made and how she made it… I wish it would’ve been me playing there, since it was my spot. She didn’t deserve that shit to happen to her. Hell, nobody does, but I’m the best canidate on the team. It was a bad time to begin with too, Jake had died just a few months earlier. The only reason she was allowed to play is because it helped her anger, then it was just taken away from her forever,” she plops back into the seat.

“To be completely honest, if I had lost softball after losing my father I would have killed myself,” Lexa confesses, turning on the car.

“Clarke thought about it a lot, but then Aden came into the room and the rest is history.” 

“How old is Aden?” she questions, pulling out of the parking lot.

“He’s five. He was three when Jake died. It messed him up a bit. He stopped talking for a few months, until Clarke’s accident. I mean, he’s basically caught up now, but for awhile they didn’t know if it would mess him up.”

“I don’t like how you word that,” Lexa states, chewing the inside of her cheek as she drives through the town, “I mean, it sounds like you’re saying there’s something wrong with kids who regress after their parent die, which I know isn’t what you’re saying, but I just… I wish you’d word it better,” she explains.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry if that upset you. I just, I don’t really feel all the things people say I should so sometimes I come across really rude,” Raven opens up, looking at her lap.

“It’s alright Raven, I understand. Anya is the exact same way.”

“Left up here, third house,” she points.

“Wow,” Lexa says, taking in the three motorcycles in the yard.

“Yeah he really loves fixing them up,” Raven chuckles, getting out and walking to the trunk.

“I should probably say hi,” Lexa says, popping her trunk and getting out. 

“Yeah, for sure. Come on, I think he’s around back,” she leads Lexa around the house to the backyard.

Gustus stands over a large grill, an apron around his waist.

“Gustus, Lexa brought me home and wanted to say hi,” she says, sticking her thumb towards the brunette.

“Lexa huh?” he grins, pulling her into a bear hug, “what happened to little Alex?”

“I changed it,” she mumbles, looking down.

“Hey kiddo, it’s all good,” he chuckles, “I never thought they should’ve forced you into that stuff anyways.”

Green eyes snap to him.

“What stuff?” Raven questions.

“Nothing,” Lexa mumbles, green eyes pleading with Gustus, getting a slight nod.

“I better get going though. I’ll tell Mom you said hi?” she questions, already walking towards the driveway.

“Please do,” Gustus grins.

“Alright, goodnight,” Lexa yells from around the house, already getting into her car.

“She’s nice,” Raven states as she comes back from putting her bag in the house, “but what was that?”

“She’ll tell you if she want to,” Gustus shrugs, “and friend nice or family nice?” he questions, flipping a burger.

“I think I could see her as both. Though, her sister seems interesting,” she admits.

Gustus chuckles, bumping his shoulder into hers, “I saw you too, you really hit it off,” he teases.

Raven shrugs, blush dusting her features, causing Gustus to chuckle, “I mean, yeah. But I’m different so I’m not getting my hopes up Gus.”

“Maybe she’s different too. Never know until you try,” he says, turning his attention back to the grill.

“Maybe,” she agrees, taking a seat and enjoying the smell.

“Maybe,” he repeats with a grin, ideas forming in his head.


	7. Wednesday, Feb 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice, Lexa helps Harper on her throwing,

**_February 1st_ **

“Alright, is everybody here?” Indra questions, looking around at the softball players gathered around her on the field.

“Yep,” Raven answers, popping the p at the end.

“No, Emori isn’t here yet,” Fish says quietly.

“She said yesterday she wouldn’t make it. I was supposed to tell you coach, my bad,” Roma says, blush coating her cheeks.

“Why?” Indra questions, dark eyes narrowing at her.

“She had a doctor’s appointment. She said she’d be about half an hour late,” Harper explains.

“Seeing as at the very least three of you know, I should have been informed before right now,” Indra gives them all a look, “Well then, besides Emori is everybody here?” she questions again, looking to the worn clipboard in her hands.

“Yes,” the team choruses, itching to start the practice.

“We’re going over basics today, throwing. You better have your ice ready because you’ll need it, team. Get your gloves and pair up,” she orders.

Like someone set off a gun, the girls rush to their bags, grabbing their glove and without a word pairing up, one of them grabbing a ball. Monroe and Fox, Harper with Fish, Trina and Roma, Raven and O, leaving Lexa without a partner. They run onto the field without a glance to the new player, already in the ease of warm up. Warm brown eyes watch as a ball hits her glove, readying to throw she notes Lexa without a partner.

“Woods! Come join us,” Fish calls out.

O’s head snaps to Fish, then to Lexa.

“Oh Lexa, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize, we would’ve taken you,” they say, motioning to Raven.

“It’s alright,” Lexa laughs cheerfully, running to stand next to Fish, ready for Harper to throw to her.

Indra watches carefully as Lexa gracefully catches the ball with practiced ease. Watching her body move as she throws, almost like a dance without music, propelling the ball back to Harper with such accuracy she didn’t even have to move.

If Indra used her face to express how she felt, her eyebrows would have moved to her hairline, but she doesn’t. Nobody sees her brow twitch before her eyes continue scanning her team. Her trained eyes pick up on Harper putting a bit too much force into her throws in an attempt to get them to Woods or Fish.

“Take a knee where you’re at!” Indra yells, loving how they all drop without wasting a second to question, “Stay on your knee, but keep throwing!”

Lexa’s grin hasn’t left since they started throwing, loving the slight sting in her arm. While on their knees, it’s easier to tell that Harper is having a hard time getting the ball to her and Fish.

“Hey Harper, can I give you some pointers?” Lexa questions as yet another ball drops about a foot in front of her.

Harper chuckles dryly, motioning for her to make her way over without a word. Lexa quirks a brow, throwing the ball with ease as she moves to run to be next to Harper.

“I’ve been playin’ for years Woods, nobody has taught me yet,” Harper informs the new girl.

“Good thing I’m not teaching you then, right?” she chuckles, “I’m just giving you a few pointers, alright?”

She shrugs, holding out the ball for Lexa to take.

“I’m not throwing it, you are,” she informs, motioning with her head towards Fish who’s waiting for the ball.

Harper raises a brow in question but throws the ball quickly with as much force as she can muster. A sigh escaping as the ball just barely makes it into Fish’s reachable area. Not noticing the way Lexa was just watching her every move.

“Nobody taught you how to throw a ball. You just did it,” she questions, motioning for Fish to throw it back.

“How’d ya know?” Harper questions, catching the ball with ease.

“It’s what a lot of girls do. Here, there’s a simple trick to help, watch me, okay?”

Harper nods, eyes on Lexa.

“This is what you’re doing,” she states, taking her arm back, pretending she has a ball, and releasing it at the top of her throw.

“Okay,” Harper says, “I let go too soon?”

“Yeah, but you already know that. So I’m going to tell you what to do to stop that. Alright, so you don’t have to change anything you’re doing, well, not really. You just have to count to three, alright? Here, I’ll show you.”

Lexa takes the offered ball, “so it hits the glove, you start counting. One,” she grabs the ball from the glove, “two,” she raises her arms, putting it in motion, “three,” she lets go, just a few moments after the top of her range, giving the ball more power forward instead of up, watching as it soars easily to Fish.

“You try this time, okay?” Lexa questions, motioning for Fish to throw it back.

“Okay,” Harper says, catching it with ease, “one,” she counts, grabbing it out of her glove, “two,” she starts up her throw, “three,” she ends, letting go just a moment after she felt she needed to.

They both watch as the ball soars over Fish’s head, causing both of them to smile. Neither note the dark eyes of their coach watching them nor does anybody notice the small smile on her lips.

“Coach! I’m here!” Emori yells, running onto the field from a dark car, her bag over her shoulder.

“You’re good Emori, pick a partner and start warming up. We’re just about to move on,” Indra says, motioning to the group of three.

“Yes ma’am,” she nods, running to the dugout and pulling her glove out as quickly as she can.

“Are you guys okay if I go with Emori instead?” Fish yells to the girls.

“GAY!” Monroe yells from next to Fish, laughing at the blush that blooms over the younger girl’s features.

“I’m not gay,” Fish defends, walking out a few steps to be ready for her girlfriend.

“Maybe not, but your relationship is gay as fuck,” Raven yells from the other side of the field.

“Reyes!” Indra yells, making her presence well known as the girls seemed to forget about her.

“Shit,” she mumbles to herself, pushing on her knees to propel herself into the standing position, “laps?”

“Ten, and sprint them. I want you to be panting Reyes,” Indra orders, watching as she lobs the ball to O before running to the bases and starting her running.

“Emori, you warm?” she questions the late comer.

“Yes coach,” she nods, throwing a ball to her girlfriend.

“Alright, we’re going to start a few plays. Have about a half hour to kill. Get in position. O, take outfield, Fox take left, the rest of you get to your spots,” Indra orders, watching the girls run to their spots, all keeping out of Raven’s way as she continues sprinting the bases.

“Everybody watch Reyes. Don’t curse where I can hear you or you’ll be running with her, got it?” Indra says, her glare going out, making sure to meet everybody's eyes individually. 

“Ten,” Raven yells, falling into a heap on home plate and gulping in air.

“Reyes, we aren’t stopping practice for you, get up and get into position!” she snaps, enjoying how Raven jumps up to grab her glove and settling behind the plate.

“Woods,” Indra says, her voice monotone.

“Yes coach?” she questions, green eyes meeting brown.

“You’re going to pitch to me,” she informs, picking up a bat and walking to her spot next to the plate.

“Go one!” she yells, motioning for Lexa to throw her one.

Biting her bottom lip, Lexa takes a deep breath. Closing her eyes to center herself before locking with Raven’s, then she stops, her head cocking to the side.

“Shouldn’t Reyes be in her gear?” she questions, everybody gasping at the fact that Indra, known for not letting any emotion show, smiles and lets out a chuckle. 

“Everybody thank Woods, she just got you guys out of practice early,” Indra says, stepping away from the plate.

“What?” Lexa questions, eyes wide.

“You heard me, you’re free to go. You just amazed me, Woods. Takes a lot to do that, but you do,” she explains.

“For noticing that Raven didn’t put on her gear?”

“Yes. Raven got a black eye last year because of that, was out for two weeks. You just prevented that.”

“Way to go Woods. Amazing,” O yells from the outfield, happiness evident in her voice.

“But I wanted to practice,” Lexa whispers to herself, her smile gone.

“You’ll get plenty Woods, take the chance while you’ve got it,” Emori says from her spot at shortstop.

“Yeah Woods, we’ll go get some ice cream instead to cheer up your broken heart,” Fish laughs at first.

“You’re free to go,” Indra says, picking up her bat and walking to her car without a glance back.

Lexa is assaulted with slaps on the ass, the team ecstatic about the fact she got them out of practice. A smirk works it’s way on her face as they start whooping their happiness, throwing their gloves up as if they just won a game.

“You’re all so overreacting,” she laughs, leisurely walking to her own bag.

“Woods, we’ve been with her for like four years. I’ve never seen her do anything more than offer a smile. Once. One time she smiled. In four years. You made her start laughing!” Fox says seriously.

“I thought she was going to kill you, to be honest,” Trina says with a laugh, most of the girls nodding their agreement.

“So you coming to the Sweet Spot Woods?” Fish questions, bumping her hip.

“No, I think I’ll have to collect on that offer next time. I actually have a lot of homework,” Lexa declines.

“She just turned you down flat out babe,” Emori laughs as she wraps her arms around Fish’s waist from behind.

“I guess that just means I’m stuck with you,” she jokes, melting into her girlfriend's arms, giggling when Emori starts pressing kisses to the ticklish spot on her neck, squirming, but not really trying to get away.

“Gay ass lesbians,” Raven rolls her eyes with a grin, pushing them playfully away from Lexa, “Woods come on, come get some ice cream with the team.”

“Yeah Woods, you have to!” O agrees.

“Or else we’ll kick you off the team,” Trina says, giving Lexa a glare.

She laughs but doesn’t give in.

“I’m not joking guys, I really have a lot of homework. How about Friday? I’ll do whatever with you guys after Friday practice, alright?”

“I’ll hold you to that Woods,” Roma says, slapping Lexa’s ass before taking off to her car.

“We will seriously kick you off the team Woods,” Trina glares, taking off after Roma.

Lexa shakes her head, gathering her stuff.

“Perfect timing,” Raven says, watching the freshmen team walk down the hill from the entrance to the school.

“Clarke giving you a ride?” Lexa questions, looking up and finding the blonde trailing behind the mass of freshmen.

“Yeah, thanks for asking Lexa.”

“No problem, I’ll see you guys later,” Lexa nods her goodbye, walking to her car.

“What, did I scare her off?” Clarke questions when she gets within talking distance to her friends, watching Lexa drive away.

“No, she said she had a shit ton of homework,” O informs, picking up their bag and matching pace with Clarke.

“You should offer to help her Clarke. Isn’t that how the gay movies go? First help her with homework, get into her room and then when you’re in there you just-”

“No Raven, I’m good,” Clarke interrupts, popping the trunk of her car.

“I’m just saying, you could use getting laid. We all could,” Raven defends.

O rolls their eyes, shoving Raven playfully, “not all of us have even had sex, thank you very much.”

“Hey! You can’t be mad about that, I’ve offered!”

“You’ve what?” Clarke questions, spinning around.

Raven bursts out in laughter, causing O to follow, “Clarke, your face!” they laugh.

Clarke groans, shutting their trunk and turning to her cackling friends.

“Sweet Spot?”

“Meet you there,” O says, getting into their car and laughing as Raven jumps into it through the window.

“I see where I stand!” Clarke yells, but her laugh gives away her true feelings.

“See ya sucker!” O laughs, pulling out of the parking lot as Raven turns the radio up so it’s blasting, shaking the whole car.

“Love ya!” all three yell at the same time, Clarke getting into her car to follow her friends and meet up with the rest of the team.


	8. Friday, Feb 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice, Clarke invites the team over to her house for celebration

February 3rd, Friday

Lexa grunts, throwing yet another ball straight perfectly down the middle.

“It’s sixty,” Anya says, putting the machine down, “isn’t your team supposed to be here or something?”

“They have Common Ground on Fridays until three-thirty. Practice doesn’t start until forty-five,” she explains, walking over and picking up the ball she just pitched, “why do you care anyways?”

“I’m just wondering. Don’t get defensive.”

“I think you want to see Raven again,” she grins, watching her sister out of the corner of her eye as she pitches.

Anya bites her cheek, ready to say something smart in response, but realizes that’s what Lexa wants her to do, so she decides against it, hating the pink coloring her cheeks.

“You’re blushing.”

“It’s cold.”

Lexa laughs, picking up the ball again.

“Would you care if I liked her?” Anya whispers, dark eyes connecting with green.

“Well, she is technically family, but both of you are adopted, so I don’t know what the morals are about that. She is three years younger than you, but she’s at least seventeen, so legal age of consent. So it’s really-”

“Lexa, I’m asking you, not the world,” Anya interrupts.

“Rude,” Lexa sticks out her tongue, “I honestly find it cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Anya growls, turning as the sound of a door opening reaches them.

A group of teenagers start their way down the hill from the high school to the softball field, all dragging bags behind them.

“Are you staying? Or picking me up later?” Lexa questions, walking with Anya off the field and to the bleachers.

“I’ll stay, see if this team deserves you.”

“They’re a million times better than the last one,” Lexa comments.

“Well the last one was full of stuck up bitches who can’t deal with the fact that some girls-”

“Anya,” Lexa touches her arm, causing her to close her eyes and count to three.

“Sorry. I forgot you aren’t out,” Anya admits.

“Yeah she is. She’s gay as an unicorn,” Raven laughs, interrupting the conversation.

Lexa smiles, rolling her eyes as she goes into the dugout to grab her stuff, not answering Raven.

“So you come to watch me play?” Raven questions, wiggling her eyebrows.

Anya smirks, “I was wondering if you’re just talk or not.”

“I’m the best catcher you’ll ever see.”

“All I normally see of the catcher is their back,” Anya points out.

“I’ve got a great ass,” Raven says, winking at her as she walks away, to the dugout.

Anya can’t help it as her eyes travel to the girl’s asset, “that you do,” she whispers to herself before allowing her normal mask of indifference fall as the team starts to warm up, their coaches making their ways from their respective cars.

* * *

 

“Three hits, then running,” Kane says, “Raven, you first.”

“Geez, the pressure,” Raven says, slowly walking to the dugout to remove all her extra protective gear.

“Is this the part where you hit a home run to show off to me?” Anya questions, leaning against the dugout, her upper body in the dugout.

“You want me to?” Raven questions, pulling her batting gloves out of the bag.

“It seems like something a child would do to show off,” Anya shrugs, blowing a bubble from her gum.

Raven rolls her eyes, putting her glove on, “I’m not a child.”

“Neither am I,” she shrugs, deflating her bubble as she goes to sit on the bleachers.

“That was super gay.”

Anya glares at the voice, surprised to find Clarke sitting on the bleachers.

“Where did you come from?” Anya questions, as she wasn’t there before she went to lean against the dugout.

“Just got done with the freshmen,” she says, pointing to the line of cars slowly making their way up the hill to pick up the other softball team.

“They any good?”

“A few of them are. Could be winners in a year or two, but right now, not so much,” she shrugs.

“Running!” Indra yells.

“Watch this, it’s great,” Anya says, not hiding her grin as Lexa’s eyes light up.

Lexa throws a great ball, a bit low, but still in the box. Raven goes for it, hitting it with all her might. The noise of the ball hitting the bat rings clear, as does the sound of it hitting a glove. Lexa grins, holding the ball in her glove.

“Who’s next?” she questions, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Clarke whispers to herself, blushing when Anya bursts out with laughter.

“Come on Woods! You’re killing my game!” Raven yells, using her teeth to pull her batting gloves off as she walks to the dugout.

“Monroe! You’re up!”

Zoe runs to the dugout from her spot in left field.

“So why are you here?” Clarke questions Anya.

Anya turns so she’s straddling the metal beneath her, “I help Lex sometimes. Clock how fast she pitches and shit.”

“You mean, like mile per hour?”

“Yeah. She’s trying to get to seventy-five. She’s been at sixty for a few months now. She’s just trying to beat mom’s record, even if she won’t admit it.”

“Your mom played too?” Clarke questions.

“Yeah. First year of college, second game, she fucked up her shoulder, ending her career before it started. She couldn’t pick us up after we hit fifty pounds, has some nerve damage. She lost her scholarship too, so she really didn’t want us playing.”

“Us? You play?” Clarke questions, blue eyes taking in the older girl, who, while in very good shape, does not look like a softball player.

“Until I was like thirteen,” Anya chuckles, “I don’t have it in my blood like Lex does,” she tilts her head towards the girl she’s talking about, just as she throws a perfect pitch.

“Hell, I used to think I was good,” Clarke laughs, watching Lexa as she easily catches a ball headed right at her face.

“So you’re a coach? That’s a little odd for a teenager,” Anya notes, watching her sister instead of the blonde.

“I got hurt. Can’t play anymore. Figured coaching is the next best thing.”

Anya nods, turning back to the practicing team.

“So,” Clarke starts, moving to sit next to the other blonde, “Raven, hmm?”

“What about her?” Anya questions, her brown eyes hard as they connect with blue.

“I saw you flirting,” she states.

“She’s a child. As are you.”

“You’re like, two years older,” Clarke scoffs as she guesses her age.

“I’m twenty-one, she’s what? Sixteen? I’m a lot of things, but not a pediphile.”

“Okay, she’s eighteen actually. We’re all seventeen or eighteen, well, except for Fish, but she’s the only junior.” Clarke says.

“Okay.”

“So there you go, you’re reason foiled. You like her.”

“I don’t ‘like’ people,” Anya says, glaring at the girl.

“Neither does Raven, but she’s been talking about you a lot,” she shrugs, standing up and stretching.

“Where are you going?” Anya questions, Lexa hasn’t hit yet so they aren’t done with practice.

“I’m getting ready to pitch,” Clarke says, reaching towards the sky, then her feet, stretching out.

“You’re not on the team.”

“Griffin!”

“Yes coach?”

“Come throw a few balls,” Kane grins, tilting his head with a grin.

“Yes sir,” Clarke smiles, getting her glove and running onto the field as Lexa walks to the dugout, carefully putting on her batting gloves, making sure not to pull too hard.

Clarke pitches a few times to Raven as Lexa gets ready, slowly getting the hang of it again. She grins as Raven starts talking in an announcer's voice, detailing every move she makes. Lexa smiles to herself as she walks to home plate.

“Don’t go easy on me Griffin,” Lexa teases, bending her knees and digging her bottom foot into the stand.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Clarke winks, pitching one down the middle.

Lexa connects with the ball, it soaring over everybody's heads, straight over second base. O turns around and runs, keeping one eye on the ball, then stops as it flies over the fence.

“You hit a lot of dingers?” Kane questions, turning to see the brunette ready for another pitch.

“At practice, not so much in the game,” Lexa sighs, connecting with another one, a line drive right past Emori at shortstop, which O runs in and snatches, throwing to Fish at first.

“Running!”

Lexa grins, as does Clarke. Blue eyes meet green as she throws the ball. She connects, it flying high, hitting off the top of her bat. Lexa doesn’t pay attention as she takes off running, hoping that nobody gets the fly ball.

“Mine,” Raven yells, holding up her glove as the ball falls right into it.

“OUT!” Kane yells, causing the team to erupt in cheers.

“Nice one Reyes!” O yells as she starts to run in.

“Good one,” Lexa comments, walking to set her bat back in the dugout.

“Alright, huddle up,” Indra orders, causing everybody to move faster, gathering around home.

“Good job today. Just a reminder, practices on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. Game days are usually on Saturdays. I’ll be handing out the schedules as soon as I get them.” Indra says.

“Speaking of games, we just found out the opening tournament is February 25th, so clear your whole day. We’ve also got a drug test coming up soon, as per league guidelines, so don’t freak out. You’re all good kids, so you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Kane says, the whole team trying not to look at Raven.

“That is all,” Indra says.

“Have a good weekend,” Kane says.

“Dismissed,” Indra orders, walking away.

Lexa can feel her heart pounding as she runs after her coaches, “Coach?” she yells, getting them to stop a few yards away from the team.

“I have to tell you something. About the drug test,” she whispers, hands going into her pockets.

“What?” Indra questions.

“I know that someone is going to fail,” Lexa confesses, blush covering her cheeks.

“Do you really want to tell us right here? With all of them watching?” Kane questions, looking at the team, all of which are looking at them.

“How about you come to our office on Monday and we’ll talk about it more then, okay?” Indra suggests.

Lexa nods, biting her lip.

“Have a good weekend Woods,” Kane says, turning walking away, Indra does the same without a word.

“Hey Woods! Come back over here! Team meeting!” O yells, causing Lexa to run back to the group.

“It’s time for the annual Griffin slumber party!” Clarke says, earning cheers.

“Just like every year, just bring yourself and whatever you need to get through the night. I’ll provide food and shit. My house, like always,” she explains further.

“You better come to this Woods,” Trina says, “Otherwise you really can’t be part of the team.”

“Yeah,” the team agrees, causing Lexa to nod, her heart still pumping from talking with the coaches.

“Alright, well that’s it. See you guys tomorrow,” Clarke says, earning another cheer as the team dissipates.

Lexa concentrates on keeping her breathing even as she goes into the dugout to grab her bag.

“Hey,” Raven says, grabbing her wrist.

“What?” Lexa questions, breathless, her eyes wild.

“Are you telling on me? For drinking?” Raven questions, stepping into her personal space.

Her breathing speeds up, her heart pounding rings in her ears.

“Raven!” Clarke yells, pulling Raven out of Lexa’s personal space, “Give her room, she’s having a panic attack.”

Lexa starts gasping for air, hyperventilating.

“Hey! Kid,” Anya yells, reaching into the dugout through the open space and holding Lexa’s face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Hey, it’s me. Okay? It’s just me and you,” Anya whispers, pulling Lexa closer so their foreheads meet, “we’re young again okay? We’re hiding from Dad again, the back of his closet. Okay? We’re together and safe, okay?” she whispers, slowly calming the brunette.

“What they hell were you doing?!” Clarke whisper yells at Raven as Anya calms Lexa down.

“You saw how she ran after them! She’s going to tell on me, if she didn’t just then!” Raven defends in a whisper.

“You have no idea what the hell she was doing! Even if she was telling on you, that doesn’t make it okay for you to cause her to have a fucking panic attack!”

“I didn’t even do anything! I grabbed her arm!”

“You were closing in on her Raven! If you looked at her eyes you could tell she was freaking out!”

“I’m sorry! I was pissed!”

“There we are, okay? You’re good now, okay?” Anya whispers.

“Yeah,” Lexa nods, her hand grabbing her sister’s arm, her thumb running across the skin, “Thank you.”

“Don’t get mussy,” Anya rolls her eyes, pulling away.

Lexa chuckles, wiping away her snot and tears, breathing deeply as she grabs her bag, turning to see Clarke obviously scolding Raven a few feet away.

“Hey,” Lexa says softly, breaking the scolding session.

“Hey, you okay?” Clarke questions, her eyes scanning the girl.

“Yeah, sorry. I haven’t had one in awhile,” Lexa chuckles.

“Don’t apologize, Raven shouldn’t have been in your personal space,” Clarke says, sending a glare to the brunette.

“It’s fine,” Lexa says, looking at the girl, “I’m not telling on you, by the way. Not my place.”

“Oh.”

“Apologize, you fucking asshole!” Clarke scolds.

“No, you don’t need to. It’s fine,” Lexa says quickly, “you didn’t make me have it, you just, made it come quicker. It’s fine.”

“I am sorry,” Raven whispers, looking to the ground, “I didn’t know you were on edge.”

“It’s okay, really.”

“So I’ll see you tomorrow? At the party?” Clarke questions.

Lexa sighs, “I don’t-”

“Come on Woods, we need you,” Raven cuts her off.

Lexa smiles, sighing in defeat, “I’ll ask my mom.”


	9. Saturday, Feb 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slumber Party! Lots of truth or dares, and just getting Lexa to know everybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please reread what's happened already before you decide to continue reading this story, not only has it been over a year since I updated last, but this past week I've been going back and adding a lot of little things that weren't there before, that may be important in the coming chapters.

February 4th, Saturday

“It looks perfect Mom, stop worrying,” Clarke says as Abby turns the bowl full of chips about half an inch.

“I’m not worried,” Abby defends, “I’m just fixing it.”

“Well a bunch of teenagers are about to come through and ruin it. You know as long as there’s chips and dip they don’t care about anything else, right?”

“Of course I know that Clarke, we’ve been doing this for how many years now?”

The doorbell interrupts Clarke’s response. She glances at the clock, five minutes until eight.

“Someone’s early? That’s new,” Abby comments as Clarke walks to the door.

“It’s Lexa, that’s why,” Clarke yells as she opens to door, smiling when she finds she was correct.

“You expecting me or something? I’m not late, right?” Lexa asks, walking in as Clarke gestures.

“No, you’re the first one. Everybody else is always late by at least fifteen minutes, or doesn’t knock,” Clarke explains.

“Oh,” Lexa mumbles, looking down.

“Lexa!” Aden yells, running down the stairs.

“Aden, no running inside. Inside voice,” Abby scolds as he reaches Lexa, hugging her legs.

“But Lexa here!” he argues, grinning as she drops to her knees to be at his eye level.

“Me being here isn’t a reason for you to run down the stairs,” she says, “you could really get hurt.”

He frowns, crossing his arms, “I wanna see you fast.”

“How about I promise to always wait for you if we’re inside, so you never need to run?”

“Really?” he questions, eyes lighting up.

“Pinky promise,” she curls her pinky in his.

He grins, throwing his arms around her neck.

“Hey buddy, it’s team night,” Clarke says.

“I get to sleep in your room?” he questions, running over to her.

“Yes you do,” she grins, picking him up and setting him on her hip. 

“No!” he struggles out of her hold, “I’m not baby!”

Clarke grins, “No you are not,” she agrees.

“What’s up bit-” Raven cuts herself off as she opens the door, seeing the young child, “what’s up little dude?”

“I get to sleep in Clarke’s bed!” He grins, then turns to his mom, who is turning the bowl of chips back to the original position, “Mommy! Can I go to bed now?”

Abby smiles, “sure thing big guy, let’s go,” she holds out her hand.

“Is O coming? I wanna hug,” he questions, looking at Raven.

“Yeah, they’re right behind me,” Raven points as the door opens.

“O!” Aden yells, running to them.

O grins, bending down and hugging him while spinning, picking him up in the process.

“How’s my favorite Griffin?” they question, their forehead pressing against his.

“Hey!” Clarke yells, rolling her eyes as she show’s Lexa where everything is silently.

“I’m good. I getta sleep in Clarke’s room, so I’m going to go to bed. But I had to see you first.”

O’s heart melts so they press a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you bub,” they whisper.

“I love you too!” he grins as they set him down, him going to his mother, “okay I’m ready.”

“Alright,” she takes his hand, leading him upstairs.

“So he get’s your room, where do we stay?” Lexa questions.

“This makes it sound like we’re really rich, but the old ballroom,” Clarke says.

“Ballroom?”

“Yeah, Jake was an engineer. He made the big bucks and got this house. His technology is in space,” Raven says.

“Jake?” Lexa questions.

“Clarke’s dad,” O answers, grabbing a handful of chips.

“O, use the bowl, please,” Clarke says, pointing to the small bowls set out to be able to carry the chips and dip.

“Fine,” they roll their eyes, putting the handful of chips in a bowl, grabbing three more and continuing down the line, collecting more and more food. 

“Thank you,” Clarke says, going to answer the door.

“Come on Woods, I’ll show you the best spot,” O grins, grabbing Lexa’s wrist and leading her to the old ballroom.

“Wow,” Lexa says, taking in the room.

A projector sits in the middle of the room, casting light onto a wall. The blue screen  signaling it isn’t connected to anything yet. There’s rows of inflatable mattresses lined up, about seven of them, if Lexa is counting correctly, all with sheets and at least three blankets.

“We already all kinda have sleeping buddies, so you’ll have to be with Clarke. I mean, unless you want Raven or-”

“Clarke is fine,” Lexa cuts her off, the blushes when O smirks.

“I mean-”

“You don’t need to defend yourself to me Woods,” O chuckles, leading her further into the room.

“This one is yours and Griffins. Ours is right here,” O throws their bag onto it, “we usually play a game or two in the study before we come here, so set down your shit and we’ll go set it up.”

* * *

 

“Truth or dare,” Raven looks around the circle, grinning as she sets her focus on her target, “Emori.”

Emori smirks from her spot behind Fish, not bothering to move as she says “Dare.”

Raven grins, looking down at her phone as she pushes the ‘dare’ button.

“Suck somebody's big toe for twenty seconds.”

“Ew.” “Gross.”

Emori’s face scrunches up for a second, then she taps Fish’s hip, asking without words.

“You are so lucky I’m allowing you to do this,” Fish says, taking off her bright blue fuzzy socks and presenting her foot to her girlfriend.

“Someone timing it?” Emori questions.

“I am,” Lexa says, her timer ready.

Emori looks into the warm brown eyes of her girlfriend before taking her toe in her mouth.

“It said suck,” Raven says after a moment of Emori just holding the toe.

She glares as she starts sucking, earning sounds of disgust from around the circle.

“Time,” Lexa says.

Emori sticks out her tongue, using her hand to wipe it off before taking a drink, trying to get rid of the taste.

“Your turn babe,” Fish says as Emori settles back behind her.

“Everybody seems to be ignoring the fact you’re new,” Emori says, looking directly at Lexa, “so truth or dare.”

“Truth,” Lexa answers.

Emori chuckles, “good choice. Let’s see,” she hums, setting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “when was your first kiss?”

Lexa sighs, expecting something way worse, “I was fourteen, she was fifteen. We were at the park, her on the swing and me standing in between her legs, and she just kinda, did it.”

“Ooo! Fourteen! What a youngster!” Raven jokes, causing Lexa to blush.

“Shut up asshole,” Clarke says, playfully hitting her.

“Truth or dare, um… Trina.”

“Truth.”

“Do you have a secret talent?”

Trina turns red, whispering something, causing Roma, who is closest, to burst out laughing.

“What was that?” Raven yells.

“She said sucking dick!” Roma laughs, causing the rest of the team to erupt in giggles, except for Lexa, who awkwardly smiles.

“Alright, Madi, truth or dare.”

Lexa thinks, not recalling a Madi on the team.

“Dare,” Fox says.

Lexa nods, Fox’s first name is Madison, should’ve known she didn’t go by Fox all the time.

“Trade pants with the person to your left,” Trina says, reading from her phone.

Madi looks to her left, grinning at Monroe. Monroe rolls her eyes, standing up and unbuttoning her pants. Lexa looks away, feeling awkward. 

“You okay?” Clarke whispers, her hand touching Lex’s wrist.

“Sorry, I should ask before I touch,” she says, removing hand.

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Lexa mumbles, looking at her lap.

“Lex. We don’t care that you’re gay here. If they were uncomfortable with you watching, they wouldn’t be changing right in front of you,” Clarke whispers.

Lexa nods, looking back up to see the girls have changed pants and are now sitting back down.

“Alright, truth or dare, um. O,” Madison says, looking at them.

“Dare.”

Madi looks down at her phone, pressing the dare button, “kiss the ears of the player to your right.”

O looks at Raven.

“I’m all ears baby,” Raven grins, causing them to laugh.

O leans in, kissing the bottom of Raven’s ear. Then moving to the other side, they both try to ignore the awkwardness of being so close, the tension in the air. O presses a kiss to Raven’s other ear, then licks inside of it to break the tension.

“Asshole!” Raven yelps, pulling away and wiping her ear, causing everybody to laugh.

“Alright, Clarke, Truth or dare,” O questions.

“Dare baby.”

“Kiss the person to your left with tongue,” O states.

“It does not say that!” Clarke argues.

Raven looks at the phone in O’s lap, “yes it does babe.”

Clarke looks at Lexa, “you okay with this?”

Lexa blushes, “it’s the game, right?” she jokes.

“Just kiss already,” Harper says.

“Fucking lesbians,” Madi groans.

“I’m not a lesbian,” Clarke defends.

Lexa rolls her eyes, her hand finding the side of Clarke’s face and pulling her into a kiss. Clarke closes her eyes, relaxing into the kiss.

“With tongue babe!” O yells.

Lexa pulls away slightly, tilting her head the other way, their noses brushing. Clarke licks Lexa’s top lip, silently asking for entrance.

She frowns when instead Lexa pulls away, the dare completed. She looks around the room, confused as to why everybody’s staring at her. 

“I think you melt her brain,” Raven whispers to Lexa, loud enough for everybody to hear.

“Wha?” Clarke questions.

“I think it’s about time for us to head to bed anyways,” O states, looking at the clock that reads midnight.


	10. Sunday, Feb 5th

February 5th, Sunday

Clarke blinks, slowly waking up. Blue eyes take in the scene before her, a few girls are up, slowly gathering their stuff, careful not to wake those still sleeping as they head out the door. Clarke can hear her mother saying goodbye to each of them, offering breakfast that most decline.

“Mmm,” a voice groans in her ear, causing her to freeze. 

Clarke realizes that Lexa’s body is pressed against her back, Lexa’s arm wrapped around her, just under her breasts. Her warm breath causing the hairs on the back of Clarke’s neck to stand up. Lexa buries her face into Clarke’s back, her sleepy brain wanting warmth, pulling Clarke even closer. Clarke bites her lip, then allows herself to relax, her body sinking into Lexa’s hold.

“Looks like someone has a crush,” Roma teases, snapping a picture of Clarke and Lexa.

“Hey! She’s sleeping!” Clarke whisper yells.

Roma scoffs, “so? You’re cuddled like O and Rae usually are.”

“They’re just friends too.”

Roma rolls her eyes, pointing to them, “I’m sure just friend’s sleep like that all the time.”

O and Raven are sound asleep. They are facing each other, which is unusual, as they normally spoon. They’re both on their sides, O’s face pressed into Raven’s neck, their arms around her midsection like a hug. Raven’s legs are tangled in O’s, O’s head laying on Raven’s outstretched arm, the other one loosely thrown around them. 

Clarke rolls her eyes, deciding not to answer. 

“Hell, they look more romantic than Loving-Fish,” she points out.

“Why the hell is that what we’re calling them?” Clarke questions.

“Emori means loving, and Fish is Fish. Loving-Fish,” Roma shrugs, looking at the couple in question. 

Emori is flat on her back, her younger girlfriend has her face buried in her neck and a leg wrapped around her midsection. 

“That’s a stupid name.”

Roma chuckles, the comment muffed as it comes from Fish, who is still buried in her girlfriend's neck.

“Tell that to Reyes.”

“I believe I did,” Emori says, her voice deep and rough from sleep.

“It’s just past nine Clarke. You’re mom asked me to tell you,” Roma says, grabbing her bag.

“Thanks Roma. See you tomorrow,” Clarke nods as she leaves the room.

“Mmm,” Lexa hums again, causing Clarke to tense the arm wrapped around her tightens again.

“Lexa?” Clarke whispers, touching the arm wrapped around her.

She gets a groan in response, Lexa burying her face into Clarke’s upper back, as if that’ll help her.

“I need to pee Woods,” Clarke says, intertwining their fingers and slowly moving her arm away from her.

“'s okay,” Lexa mumbles, “sweep,” she whispers.

Clarke chuckles, looking at her watch to check the time. It's only nine-thirty. Dad will understand if she's late for once, she thinks to herself, allowing herself to relax into the warm body behind her, slowly falling back asleep.

* * *

 

Lexa groans, snuggling deeper into the warmth, trying to escape reality. Voices call her name, drawing her from her slumber. 

“LEXA!” a child screeches and Lexa isn’t prepared when the said child climbs over her, sitting in between her and the warmth she was holding.

“Aden?” Clarke’s questions, her voice rough and deeper than Lexa has ever heard.

Lexa looks down, removing her hand from around Clarke as she looks at the blue eyed boy staring at her.

“Lexa!” he grins.

“Good morning Aden,” Lexa says, sitting up and taking in the surrounding area. 

“You last one here! You want breakfast with me and Clarke?” he questions.

“You’re the last one. Clarke and me, not me and Clarke,” Lexa corrects softly, “and I would love to have breakfast with you.”

Aden grins, grabbing Lexa’s hand, “Let go!” he says, trying to pull her out of bed.

“Hey bud, how about you let Lex and me get ready first? Go make sure we’ve got spots while we get ready?” Clarke suggest.

Aden looks at her, pretending to stroke a beard, “Okay,” he says, grinning as he runs to the kitchen.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. You’re really good with him,” Clarke says, stretching, revealing some of her lower stomach, which Lexa’s eyes go to.

Lexa quickly looks away, standing up and picking up her bag, looking for her clothes to change into.

“Lexa, it’s okay if you look at me,” Clarke chuckles, standing up and reaching for the sky, revealing more skin than before.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa mumbles, looking down with blush covering her features.

“Lexa, stop saying sorry and shit. If I didn’t want you to look, I would let you know,” she says, taking off her shirt, leaving her in just an old sports bra that doesn’t provide any support.

Lexa looks away, taking off her own shirt and quickly replacing it.

“Are you going to act like this in the locker room?” Clarke jokes.

“I usually wasn’t allowed in the locker room,” Lexa whispers, mostly to herself.

“For being gay?” Clarke questions.

Lexa closes her eyes, shaking her head. 

“There’s a lot you guys don’t know about me, Clarke,” Lexa confesses, pulling off her pants.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Lexa. I plan on changing that,” she says, pulling off her own pants.

Lexa looks at Clarke, then turns red. Clarke put on a different bra instead of putting on a shirt, and has jean shorts half way up her legs. Lexa’s eyes are drawn to the deep pink marks that cover her hip. Precise lines give away the fact they’re surgical scars.

“Not today though,” Clarke mumbles, pulling on her shirt and covering the scars.

“Maybe someday,” Lexa nods to herself, buttoning her jeans, avoiding her secret.

* * *

 

“So Clarke, you still visiting your father?” Abby questions, putting a pancake on her daughter's’ plate.

“Yeah. He’ll understand if I’m late,” Clarke says, cutting into her pancake.

“Do you want some company?” Lexa questions, causing blue eyes to snap to her.

“Um, dad isn’t really talkative,” Clarke mumbles, scratching the back of her neck.

Abby raises an eyebrow at her daughter, confused at her response.

“Neither is mine,” Lexa comments, watching her fork as she cuts her scrambled eggs up, ignoring feeling of eyes on her.

“Daddy’s in heaven,” Aden states, unaware of the tension. 

“That’s right bub,” Clarke says, flashing him a smile.

“Lexa, is your daddy in heaven too?” he questions, taking a drink from his sippy cup.

“Yes, my daddy is in heaven too.”

“It hurt,” Aden mumbles.

“What hurts baby?” Abby questions, looking him over.

“Here,” he points to his chest, “when daddy left to go to heaven,” he explains.

Clarke bites her lip, getting up and leaning over the table to press a kiss to his forehead.

“So do you want some company?” Lexa questions again.

Clarke looks at her, unshed tears in her eyes, “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

“What was he like?” Lexa questions, looking at the gravestone.

Clarke sighs, sitting down in the grass.

“I’m sorry Lexa. I can’t talk about him,” Clarke says, her fingers running over his name.

“It’s okay Clarke. I’m going to go see my dad,” she whispers, walking away.

Clarke watches her go, the chuckles, looking back at her dad’s stone.

“Can you tell she’s the one I told you about?” she questions, a tear falling when she gets no answer, like always.

“I wish you were here. Just one more hug. I hope you knew I didn’t mean it. I loved you. I love you now,” she whispers, more tears falling.

“I miss you.”


	11. Monday, Feb 6th

_ February 6th _

Lexa doesn’t make a sound as she hits the ball, her face unreadable as she prepares for the next, not even a hint of a smile on her face.

Clarke raises an eyebrow as she takes it in, surprised at the anger visible in the brunette. Clarke locks eyes with Kane, the question evident in her eyes. He sighs, walking over to her, whispering as his hand covers his mouth.

“She’s been like this all practice.”

“Did she say anything?” Clarke questions, looking around the room nonchalantly. 

“She just said ‘I’m fine’ to everything I suggested,” he says.

“She’s probably just having a bad day. Let it go,” Clarke suggests.

“She was supposed to come to Indra and I this morning. Said someone on the team is going to fail the drug test. Do you know who?”

Clarke pales, “I don’t.”

“I know you’re lying to me.”

“It’s not my story to tell,” Clarke shrugs, walking to O, who had stopped to take a drink.

“Hey, what’s up with Woods?” Clarke questions, tilting her head towards the girl who has not slowed down.

“I dunno. She seemed fine in math this morning, but by history she wasn’t. I don’t know.”

“Guess there’s only one way to find out,” she shrugs, walking to the batting cage that contains the girl in question.

“Woods?” Clarke questions, getting her attention.

“What?” she questions, voice hard as she turns off the machine.

“Just wondering what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit.”

Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting that answer.

“There’s clearly something wrong, if you don’t want to talk about, then have the balls to say it dude. We’re a family here, and if we can help we want to know.”

The team nods and mumbles, agreeing with the blonde. 

“Sorry, I just-”

“You don’t need to apologize Lexa, just let us know what’s going on.”

Lexa blushes, looking down as she mumbles, “I can’t.”

“Okay, then is there anything we can do?”

She shakes her head no.

“Well alright, I think practice is over,” Kane says, “you all are dismissed.”

The team gathers their stuff, Lexa goes to Kane.

“Can we talk?” she questions.

Kane nods, opening the door to the small office, ushering her inside. 

“Maybe that’s why she was so upset,” O says, nodding to the closed door.

“She better not be-”

“She said she wasn’t going to,” Clarke cuts Raven off.

Raven rolls her eyes, but grabs her bag anyways.

“Should we wait for her?” O questions, looking at the door.

“I dunno. Is it weird?” Clarke questions.

“Let’s just wait, say we were worried about her,” O suggests, putting their bag down.

“Fine,” Raven groans, slumping against the wall, sliding down until she’s on her butt.

“Don’t be overdramatic,” O scolds, sitting down next to her.

“Like that’s possible,” Clarke laughs, sitting in front of them.

“Asshole,” Raven rolls her eyes, grinning.

The door opens, causing the three best friends to look up. Lexa storms past them, tears running down her face as she grabs her bag and runs, full sprints, to the exit.

Clarke looks at the door, where the coach is closing the door.

“Kane?” Clarke questions.

He just shakes his head, walking past them without another glance.

“What the fuck just happened?” O questions, yelling at the retreating form of the coach.

He doesn’t slow down or respond to the teenager, disappearing from sight.


	12. Wednesday, Feb 8th

_ February 8th _

“Should we ask her?”

“No. She was upset. If it was about Raven, she wouldn’t be here.”

“It’s not like they can kick me off just because one person says I do anyways, so she could’ve.”

“She said she wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, and Hitler promised not to invade Czechoslovakia.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven’s comment, then looks up to find green staring at them.

“Woods! Come here,” Clarke yells, waving her over.

Lexa walks over to them, her face void of emotion.

“Hey, we were just wondering if you were okay,” Clarke says.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Lexa grins.

Clarke raises an eyebrow at her, “really?”

Lexa chuckles, “I’m fine Clarke, really. Let’s just forget about it.”

“So did you tell on me?” Raven whispers, eyeing the coaches.

“I promised I wouldn’t?” Lexa questions.

“Told you so,” Clarke says, sticking out her tongue.

“Not trying to be rude Clarke, but why are you here? Doesn’t your team have practice today too?” Lexa questions.

“It’s sex week,” O answers.

“Excuse me?”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Lex isn’t from here. Freshmen team has a real discussion about sex during the second week of training. It’s a better sex ed than they get from the school, plus this way the school pays for it too. My mom is teaching them, she’s a doctor, and I’ve already heard it twice, don’t need it again.” 

“Wow, that’s kinda really awesome,” Lexa states, then scratches the back of her neck, “there’s a lot about sex they don’t teach in school.”

“True that,” O agrees.

“Are you kids going to join us? Or are you taking an off day?” Indra yells at the group.

“Sorry coach,” Lexa mumbles, looking down as she walks to the bigger group, the rest of the team forming a huddle.

“Now that the rest of the team decided to join us,” Brown eyes lock onto Clarke’s blue, “Griffin, I know you aren’t trying to sneak in on me.”

Clarke sighs, rolling her eyes as she walks away from the huddle, going to her spot on the bench.

“Isn’t Clarke the manager though?” Lexa questions, getting a range of looks from the team, surprised to astounded at the fact she just talked back to Indra.

Brown eyes narrow, “Woods, you are correct. Griffin, come back to the huddle. But if you try to play under my nose, you’re out!”

“Yes ma’am!” she grins, running back to the huddle, bumping Lexa’s hip with hers, earning a smirk from the new girl.

* * *

 

“Woods.”

“Yes?”

“Where did you play before pitcher?”

“Nowhere.”

“Nowhere? At all?”

Lexa shakes her head, explaining further “I wasn’t allowed to play until I was thirteen.”

“What?!” a mix of disbelief and surprised rings out behind her from her teammates.

“There’s no fucking way!” Raven yells.

“Reyes! Ten laps!” Indra orders.

Raven scowls, throwing off her face mask and glove before taking off running with the rest of her gear on.

“My mom didn’t want me to play,” Lexa says.

“I didn’t start until I was ten!” Clarke yells from the bleachers.

“Yeah we all know the story, fucking Harry Potter!” O yells.

“Blake! Five laps!” Indra barks.

“Why did they only get five?” Raven pants, finishing her sixth.

“You’re a repeat offender Reyes.”

“Well damn!”

“Reyes!”

“That isn’t even a curse word!” 

“Just keep running, for your own good,” Indra suggests.

“Do you want me somewhere else coach?” Lexa questions, confused as to why she was asked.

“Not for games, but who knows what you’ll learn from stepping outside the mound?”

Lexa shrugs, “I’m game for anything coach.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, let’s go over the signals for now,” Indra throws her a wristband, inside of it is a list of different throws and hand gestures, so Raven will know what’s coming.

“Alright, let’s try it,” Lexa mumbles as Raven gets back to home plate, grabbing her glove and mask, then the wristband.

“O, you’re batting first.”

* * *

 

“Woods, you coming to the Sweet Spot tonight?” Raven questions as she pulls off her gloves with her teeth.

“I’ve still got half a paper to write for Bio. Sorry,” she offers a small grin.

“Clarke could help. She’s a beast at Bio,” O offers, pointing their thumb at the blonde.

“I’m okay, thanks for offering your friend though,” Lexa jokes.

“Come on Lexa! Ice cream with friends. Are you really going to say no to that for some paper?”

“To maintain my 4.3 GPA? Yeah,” Lexa says.

“4.3?”

“How the fuck?”

“Old school was really easy,” Lexa shrugs, “I need to be able to get into where I want to go to college, without paying the money.”

“Isn’t your mom, like a paralegal or something?” Raven questions.

“My mom spends her money in other ways, let’s leave it at that,” Lexa says, picking up her bag.

The three share a look of confusion, but silently decide to leave it alone.

“Come on Lexa, do we have to beg?” Clarke questions, following the girl as she makes her way to her car.

“You can, isn’t going to change my mind.”

“Woods, come on. How can you be a part of the team if you don’t constantly eat unhealthy food with us?” Raven questions.

“I have weekends free. I’ll do whatever the team wants on weekends, but weeknights are strictly for school.”

“You’re no fun,” O teases.

“Don’t be an ass,” Clarke scolds, “I’ll hold you to that Woods. Have a good night.”

“You guys too,” Lexa says, putting her bag in her trunk.

“Who you going with Reyes?” Clarke questions as they come to her Jeep, O’s beat up RAV4 a few spots away.

“O?” she questions, looking at the teenager.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I kinda need to see that old lug anyways,” O shrugs, unlocking her trunk.

“I love you guys, even if you love each other more,” Clarke yells, throwing her bag into the back as she gets in.

She laughs when they both turn a light shade of pink. She’s driving away before they remember to yell back.

“Love you too!”


	13. Friday, Feb 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, implied self harm.

_ February 10th _

Lexa sighs, wiping the sweat away from her head with her small towel as she looks at the pitcher's mound from her spot on the bench.

“Make sure you’re staying hydrated! That whole bottle of water better be gone by the time we’re done,” Indra states, looking at her team from outside the dugout.

“If you need a drink, don’t bother asking. Just take one,” Kane says, pointing at his cooler at the end of the dugout.

“It’s too hot,” Trina whines, her tiny battery powered fan blowing directly in her face, yet not helping with the heat.

“Heat index is only 96. I can’t cancel until it reaches 100,” Indra states.

“No, but you can shorten it,” O suggests, green eyes pleading with dark brown.

“Everybody run the bases twice. Line up at third, taking turns sliding home for the last time. Then you can go,” Indra says, earning a mix of cheers and groans as the team takes off running.

Lexa is in front easily, not surprised when she notes O, the next fastest, is half a baseline behind her. Lexa is surprised at the fact Raven is the last person. She doesn’t seem to be out of breath, just in pain.

“Reyes? What’s wrong with you?” Indra questions.

“My knee, it’s okay,” Raven grunts, not slowing down her run, more like a jog.

O stops running, waiting for Raven to get to her, then jogging with her.

“Alright,” Indra states when Lexa gets to third base again, “make a line.”

The team does, all in various states, some panting, some, like Lexa, not even breathing deeply.

“Run and slide,” Kane says as Raven and O go to the back of the line.

Lexa grits her teeth, looking down at her shorts.

“We told you pants,” Indra comments.

“I know,” Lexa mumbles, running to the base, sliding and tearing up her leg.

“Woods! You didn’t have to,” Kane says, rushing forward to help her, looking at her leg.

“Oh,” Lexa blushes, getting up and going to the bench.

“Geez Woods, we were joking,” Kane says, grabbing a bottle of water and pouring it over her leg, revealing a few bleeding cuts and road rash.

“I’m sorry.”

“What the hell did you do to Woods Kane?” Clarke questions as she walks into the dugout, dropping to her knees immediately and looking at the cuts.

Lexa blushes, her hands coming to her lap, “I’m fine Clarke, it’s just a few cuts.”

“Give me the water,” Clarke orders, ignoring the brunette as Kane hands it to her, “can you get the kit?” she questions.

“Here,” Monroe says, handing her the kit, having already gotten it.

“I can clean it myself Clarke,” Lexa says.

“I’ve got it,” Clarke responds, taking out an alcohol wipe and wiping the cuts, getting Lexa to flinch.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, not looking up as she puts band aids over the cuts.

“Doctor Griffin, think you could spare some time to check out Raven’s leg while you’re at it?” O questions as Raven limps to the bench.

“I’m fine. I did some exercise last night I shouldn’t have. I’ll be fine by Monday,” Raven says, attempting to brush it off, but her face giving away her pain.

“Pant leg, up,” Clarke orders, moving down the bench, still on her knees.

“Clarke, no,” Raven says, her hands stopping Clarke’s.

Blue eyes widen, looking into brown.

“I’ll check it out when we get home.” Clarke orders.

“Alright, well that’s the end of that,” Kane laughs.

“Dismissed,” Indra says simply, walking away.

Clarke stands, crossing her arms as she looks at Raven, waiting for the rest of the team to slowly leave.

“Hey Lexa,” O says, leaning against the wall and looking at the brunette.

“Hey O,” Lexa replies.

“You said the weekend’s were free. We have a tradition of sleepovers at Clarke’s every Saturday, so will you be coming?”

“Does Clarke agree with you inviting me over to her house?”

“Yeah, we voted on it.”

“Yeah, I’d like to. What time?”

“We show up sometime between five and six. There’s not a set time.”

“Alright,” Lexa smiles, throwing her bag on her shoulder, “I’ll see you then?”

“See you tomorrow,” O smiles as Lexa walks away.

* * *

 

“Raven,” Clarke says, stopping the car.

“Clarke, please,” Raven says.

“You weren’t with me or O last night. You got hurt. What’s going on?” Clarke questions, grabbing Raven’s hand, blue eyes full of concern.

Raven bites her bottom lip, her eyes filling with tears.

“Raven, no,” Clarke sighs.

Raven nods, a sob escaping her.

“Shh, it’s okay babe,” Clarke soothes, pulling her into a hug over the center console.

“I just needed some weed,” Raven attempts to explain, her sobs cutting off her words.

“Why didn’t you text Jasper? Or Monty? Babe, what did you do?” Clarke questions, pulling back to look at her, making sure she doesn’t lie.

“I couldn’t stop, I’m sorry,” Raven cries.

“Text Gustus, you’re staying with me tonight, okay?”

Raven nods, wiping her tears away as Clarke pulls back into traffic.

“What did you use?”

“I cleaned it first.”

“What did you use?”

“Razor,” she mumbles.

“I’m taking them away again.”

Raven sighs, but nods. 

“Did you get some weed?”

“No.”

Clarke nods, slowing the car and doing a U-turn. 

“Let’s get you some then,” she says, driving to Jasper’s house.


	14. Saturday, Feb 11th

_ February 11th _

“Hey,” Clarke greets the girl at her door.

“Hi,” Lexa smiles, walking into the house.

“O should be here soon, Raven’s on the couch. We get the floor,” Clarke says, walking to the living room. 

Raven is laying on the couch, a comforter on top of her and a blanket on the floor.

“We’ve only got two blankets clean right now, so we’ve gotta share,” Clarke explains, grabbing the blanket and sitting with her back against the couch.

“I wanna snuggle Octavia,” Raven mumbles, her half open eyes meeting green, “hi, not Octavia,” she says, turning away and towards the back of the couch.

“Uh,” Lexa raises an eyebrow, sitting next to Clarke and whispering “what’s wrong with her?”

“Um, she’s had a bad few days. Let’s just say she’s medicating.”

“She’s high?”

“As a kite,” Raven giggles, rolling back over to look at the brunette.

“Why?”

Raven giggles again, a dopey smile on her face as she reaches out and pats Lexa’s head, “Lexa’s innocent,” she mumbles, giggling.

“Raven, remember what we said?” Clarke questions.

“No touchy unless asky,” Raven recites as she continues patting Lexa’s head.

“Raven, did you ask?”

Raven shakes her head no, rolling so she’s facing the back of the couch again.

“You just let her get like this?” Lexa whispers, eyes wide in surprise.

“Marijuana is a great anti-depressant. It works for Raven, and it’s a hell of a lot better than her being so depressed she wants to kill herself,” Clarke states.

“She should go to a doctor and get put on medicine that is legal, that was she’s not a cr-”

“Hey!” O yells as they walk into the house, effectively cutting off Lexa.

“Octavia!” Raven yells in joy.

“Raven, it’s O, remember?” Clarke questions as O walks in.

“O is Octavia,” Raven states, sitting up as O walks into the room.

O smiles at the brunette on the couch, her eyes heavy. 

“Cuddles?” Raven questions, opening in closing her fights at O, much like a child does when it wants to be held.

O smiles sadly, green eyes looking at blue. Clarke sighs dramatically, tilting her head at the girl on the couch.

“You know what Rae?” O questions, kicking off their shoes and climbing onto the couch.

“What?”

“You’re the only person who can say my birth name and not make me hate it,” O confesses, wrapping an arm around Raven’s waist and connecting their foreheads, their eyes connecting.

“I love your name,” Raven whispers, hooded eyes locking on their lips.

O chuckles, tilting up their head and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Raven closes her eyes, her arms wrapping around O and pulling them closer. Her face finds its way into their neck, forehead against bare skin. O rubs their hand back and forth across her back, soothing her into a feeling of safety, of home.

“Should we leave?” Lexa whispers after five minutes of silence.

“If you want we could go to my bed, it’s usually colder in my room though,” Clarke offers.

“I feel awkward sitting here,” Lexa mumbles, standing up.

“They’re fast asleep, or getting there,” Clarke says, standing up and looking at her best friends.

Neither one of them look at Clarke, confirming that they are sleeping. Raven snuggled into O’s chest and O’s arms holding her close.

“I love you,” Clarke whispers, pulling the blanket further up their bodies, then pressing a small kiss to each of their foreheads.

“You’re such a mom,” Lexa jokes with a laugh as they leave the room, heading towards Clarke’s room.

“Someone in the group has to be. Otherwise they’d both be dead by now,” Clarke defends, climbing up the stairs.

“Somehow I don’t think that’s an exaggeration.”

“I’m really sorry if Raven made you uncomfortable,” Clarke says as they walk into her room.

Lexa’s eyes widen as she takes in the room for the second time ever, darting from drawing on the wall to the pictures on the strings. 

“She had a bad night, so I made sure she didn’t have another one.”

Lexa shrugs, “I honestly don’t care about it. I mean, it’s not like we’re cheating at softball with it or anything, so who cares.”

“Well, with how you were talking to Kane and Indra, it kinda seemed like you do.”

Lexa goes stiff, every muscle in her body tensing at the mention of her talk with Kane.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa apologizes.

“Don’t be sorry Lexa. It just freaked us out. Then you coming out of Kane’s office in te-”

“Did you draw all of these?” Lexa questions, cutting off Clarke as she walks over to a drawing on the wall.

“Yeah. I get bored,” Clarke shrugs, watching as Lexa takes in her art.

“It’s amazing Clarke,” she compliments, not looking at the artist as she continues down the wall, admiring each drawing.

“Thanks,” Clarke blushes, climbing into her bed.

Lexa doesn’t say anything else as she walks around the room, taking in each drawing one by one.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Clarke questions, turning on the TV.

“I don’t care,” Lexa answers, walking over to the bed too.

“Do you want to change into something else?” Clarke questions as the girl climbs into bed in her jeans and T-shirt.

“I don’t have anything else.”

“Well you can borrow my shit,” Clarke says, getting up and getting into her dresser.

“Clarke it’s okay, really I’m fine in-”

“I know you probably are, but I’m going to be cuddled with you, since we are sharing a blanket, and jeans are the best thing to sleep next to,” Clarke cuts her off, throwing her a large sweatshirt and fluffy pants.

“Thanks,” Lexa says, blush coating her features.

“I have a bathroom right there if you wanna change in there, but I don’t care,” Clarke points at the door, then takes off her shirt.

Lexa turns around, attempting to distract herself by removing her own shirt and changing.

“So are you going to be okay in the locker room with all of us?” Clarke questions, turning around as she pulls up her pants.

“I usually don’t change,” Lexa mumbles, her pants already on before she turns around.

“We don’t judge Woods. I mean, we do, but we don’t really care too much. We all have our odd little things.”

Lexa chuckles,  _ if only she knew. _

“I mean, like Trina wears a thong every Thursday. Emori only wears a real bra on Mondays, which are date nights for her and Fish. We all judge, but it’s whatever,” Clarke explains, climbing into her bed.

“Sure,” Lexa mumbles, unsure of what to say as she climbs in next to the blonde, heat in her cheeks.

“So, what do you like to watch?” Clarke questions, turning on Netflix.

“I don’t really watch TV,” Lexa confesses.

“Come on, no Grey’s? Or Stranger Things?” Clarke asks, eyes wide at the thought of not binge watching.

“I don’t really see myself in anything I watch,” Lexa explains.

“Um, the L Word? Orange is the New Black?”

“Yeah, shows about lesbians. I wants a show that’s not about being gay, or different, that has people that are different.” 

“Oh dude, I got you! The OA!”

“The OA?” Lexa questions.

“Hell yeah, The OA.”

“What’s the OA?”

“A Netflix original,” Clarke says, pulling up the TV show.

“Yeah, but what’s it about? What is the OA?” Lexa questions further.

“You just gotta watch it,” Clarke explains, clicking play.

* * *

 

“Wow,” Lexa mumbles from her spot on Clarke’s chest.

“You like it?” Clarke questions, her fingers running through dark hair.

“It was amazing,” she says, then looks at the the time, “and it’s 4 in the morning.”

“Must be why you’re so cuddly,” Clarke teases.

“I’m just trying to stay warm, don’t flatter yourself,” Lexa rolls her eyes, ignoring the fact her cheeks are tinted red.

“If you say so,” Clarke whispers, ignoring the fact that Lexa is the one providing heat for her.

“We should sleep,” Lexa mumbles, making no effort to move off Clarke’s chest.

“We should,” Clarke agrees looking down at the brunette.

Their eyes meet and even through their sleepy brains, they both feel the tension. Blue eyes travel down to pink lips. Clarke licks her lips, her mouth opening slightly at the thought of tasting those pink, plump, gorgeous lips.

“Do you think they’re awake?” a voice interrupts the moments, breaking them out of their trance.

“Shh, they might be sleeping,” O shushes as they open the door, causing Clarke and Lexa to move away from each other.

“They’re awake!” Raven says, running and jumping into bed in the middle of them, where they were just cuddled, “shit O, it’s warm right here.”

O rolls their eyes as they walk into the room, the a few blankets trailing behind her.

“Your mom finished laundry,” O states, giving each girl their own blanket before clawing into bed too, making the four of them share a bed.

“Goodnight, finally,” Clarke mumbles, rolling onto her stomach and passing out.


	15. Sunday, Feb 12th

_ February 12th _

Clarke mumbles incoherently, pulling Lexa closer to her.

“Hmm?” Lexa hums.

Clarke groans, putting her face into Lexa’s back, snuggling closer. Lexa hums back, leaning back into the warmth behind her.

“Should we wake them?” O questions, looking at the two girls snuggled.

“It is like ten,” Raven shrugs.

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“Pull the blanket off them and if they wake up it’s time, if not we leave a note,” Raven suggests.

“Good idea,” O nods, pulling the shared blanket off them.

“Hm,” Clarke groans, snuggling deeper into Lexa, her arm moving from Lexa’s hip to cup her boob, Lexa not reacting to it.

“Well, that’s… Incrementing,” Raven grins, getting out her phone.

“Raven, she’s asleep,” O says, softly slapping her, “she can’t control her actions.”

“Exactly, she’s just doing what she wants,” Raven says, snapping a picture of the two.

“Raven,” O scolds.

“Alright, let’s go,” Raven says, grabbing her bag from the foot of Clarke’s bed, looking up at the girls, “what the hell?”

“What?” O questions.

“Lexa, her?” Raven gestures, pointing with her eyes to the girls crouch.

O’s eyes widen, taking in the apparent extra feature in her pants.

“What?” O whispers, eyes looking the sleeping girl up and down.

“She has a penis!” Raven whisper yells, pointing at her.

O grabs Raven’s hand, pulling her out of the bedroom and down the stairs, not stopping or saying a word as they get into their car.

“Woods has a penis O! What the fu-”

“This doesn’t change anything. We invaded her privacy Raven. We are the ones at fault here.”

“We’re at fault? She has a fucking penis O! That’s not something you just-”

“Yes Raven! It is something you hide! I don’t know her story and neither do you. Lexa is a good person, she’s nice.”

“But she’s-”

“But she’s nothing! She’s a new girl on our team. She’ll let us know if she wants us to know. Her genitals are not our business.”

“But-”

“No!” O yells, “It is  **not** our business Raven. Forget it,” O puts the car in drive.

Raven sighs, pulling her seatbelt on while thinking.

“That’s what Gustus was talking about,” she mumbles to herself, remembering how odd things got for the twenty seconds when Lexa dropped her off.

“It’s not your business Raven. Drop it.”

“Dropping it.”

* * *

 

“Hi?” Lexa questions, confused as to why Anya is on her bed.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for hours,” Anya says, getting up.

“Why are you here?” Lexa asks as she turns her bag upside down and dumps it into her hamper.

“You are the one who invited me over,” Anya states, sitting up and watching the younger girl.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I totally forgot,” Lexa apologizes.

“It’s not like he’s waiting for us or anything,” Anya shrugs, standing up, “he can wait until after you dish whatever has your panties in a twist.”

“What?” Lexa plays innocent, but the blush coating her features is a dead giveaway.

“You’ve been staying at that girl's house an awful lot, is something going on?”

“No! Nothing is going on. They have sleepovers every weekend,” Lexa shrugs, her blush not going away.

“If nothing’s happening, why are you red?”

“I’m not?”

“What happened? You guys kiss or something.”

The kiss from the big sleepover flashes in Lexa’s head, causing her to blush even more.

“Shit Lex, you did! Good for you kid!”

“No! It was last weekend, and a dare. It wasn’t a real kiss,” Lexa defends.

“So what happened today that’s got you hard like that?” Anya questions bluntly, nodding at the bump in Lexa’s pants.

“I woke up with Clarke’s hand on my boob. She didn’t mean it though, she was asleep,” she explains, turning around and shifting her penis around a bit, attempting to make her erection less obvious.

“I can go if you gotta rub one out.”

Lexa can’t help the fact her body tenses, “uh, no.”

“I’m joking Lex. Are you ready to go see him?” she chuckles.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “why do you get pleasure from my pain?”

“I get pleasure from most people’s pain. I just love to tease my little sister. Make up for lost time,” Anya points out, standing up and walking out of the room.

Lexa rolls her eyes, quickly changing into shorts and running down the stairs to catch up to her sister.

“I think you should go for it. That blonde like you,” Anya says as they get into her car.

“Even if she did, she wouldn’t for long,” Lexa mumbles, pulling on her seatbelt.

“I think she would. That girl has gone through some shit. Can see it in her eyes.”

“Maybe.”

* * *

 

“I was fucking groping her O! I woke her up because I was having a wet dream!” Clarke says, pacing back and forth.

“What did she do?”

“She got up and ran out the door! She was probably mortified!”

O rolls their eyes, “I’m sure she was fine. Do you know how many times Raven and I have woke up in odd positions? We just like to cuddle in our sleep, sometimes we want to do more.”

“Yeah but that’s different.”

“How?”

Clarke rolls their eyes, “really? You don’t see a difference between you and Raven and me and Lexa?”

O shrugs.

“You and Rave are stupidly in love with each other, plus you’ve been best friends since you were like, seven. I think it’s a bit different than me and the new girl, who I barely know, and just basically molested in her sleep.”

O rolls their eyes again, “you didn’t molest her Clarke. Stop being overdramatic.”

“She woke up to me cupping her boob and humping her ass, O.”

O shrugs, “maybe she was into it.”

“What?!”

“She did seem into that kiss you guys did at the party,” O points out.

Clarke eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“I’m just saying, maybe you should go for it.”

“O, you know I have-”

“Bad taste in men? Yes, you do. Something you and Raven share, but Lexa seems like a sweetheart. She must have had a rough time at her past school and she’s really trying her best here. You should at the very least talk to her.”

“I… I dunno if she’d be interested.”

O rolls their eyes, “I’m willing to bet she does.”

“Really?”

“I’m willing to bet Raven’s life on it. Give her a chance, I think she can surprise you.”

Clarke sighs, relief filling her as she slumps back into the couch, “thanks O. You’re the best.”

“Octavia!!” a female voice screams as the downstairs door slams open.

“Fuck,” O says, heart stopping as they look at their blonde friend.

“Octavia! You lazy piece of shit! Get down here and clean up this mess!”

O bolts, ready to run downstairs to face their mother, but Clarke is faster, grabbing their wrist and pulling them to the window.

“Clarke, go,” O says, tugging her wrist out of the girl’s hold.

“O! Come on, we can both make it!” Clarke pleads, opening the window.

“Octavia!”

“I can’t. Please go,” O says, running out of the room.

Clarke sighs, her eyes filling with water as she continues out the window, running away from the house as more screams fill the air.


	16. Chapter 16

_ February 13th _

Lexa grins, easily catching the fly ball and throwing it back before running to the end of the line again. 

Clarke sighs as she opens the door, her hip hurting a little as her bag bounces against it, walking down the hill to the diamond that her friends are practicing at. She looks both ways before crossing the street, then looks down at the practicing team. They are in a line, the person in front has to catch a fly ball, then run to the back, waiting for their turn again.

Indra watches as each team member gets the ball, not one of them dropping one. She sees Clarke walking by in the corner of her eye.

“Griffin!” Indra yells, watching as the girl’s head whips up.

“Yes Coach?” she questions.

“Come throw some flies,” Indra orders, causing Clarke to start jogging, reaching in her bag and pulling out her glove.

She throws her bag into the dugout on her way to the field where Indra stands.

“All yours, Practice ends in ten,” Indra states, walking off the field and taking a seat on the bleachers.

Clarke grins, looking at the first person in line, who happens to be Fish.

“Ready?” she questions.

“Always,” Fish grins, looking into the air as Clarke launches the ball upwards.

All eyes watch as the younger girl moves expertly to be underneath the falling ball, easily falling into her glove. The ball is thrown back to Clarke as Fish runs to the back of the line, them easily getting into a rhythm.

“You ready?” Clarke questions, blue eyes connecting with green.

Lexa doesn’t respond, only nodding. Clarke launches the ball again, only this time putting too much force behind it, it souring back. Lexa runs after it, ready to catch it anyways.

“Sorry!” Clarke yells, breaking Lexa’s concentration, green eyes snapping to the blonde as the ball lands to Lexa’s left.

“Gay!” Raven yells with a laugh as Lexa blushes, running after the ball.

Clarke blushes, “alright, practice is over,” she mumbles, walking off field with red tinted cheeks, grabbing her bag and not waiting for the rest of the team as she goes directly to her car, waiting for Raven, to drive her home.

“Someone is feeling the tension beside just us,” O jokes as they put away their stuff.

“Looks like someone else has tension besides us,” Emori says, wrapping her arms around Fish from behind.

“You know I’m still here right?” Lexa questions, blush still on her cheeks.

“Yeah. Make a move and maybe we’ll stop teasing you,” Monroe says.

“That’s a lie, they’ll never stop,” Fish laughs as Emori tickles her sides.

“You all need to drop it,” Lexa states, zipping up her bag and leaving the dugout.

She doesn’t look at Clarke’s car as she gets into hers and drives away, but she can feel the blue eyes watching her every move. 


	17. Wednesday, Feb 15th

_ February 15th _

Lexa growls at herself, connecting with the ball, but not creating a line drive, only pop up after pop up.

“Griffin, let’s put you to the test,” Kane whispers, tilting his head at the frustrated girl.

“What?” Clarke questions, tilting her head in confusion.

“Go help Woods. Something’s bothering her, get it off her mind,” he orders, tilting his head again.

Clarke opens her mouth to argue, tell him that maybe she isn’t the one to try to calm her down.

“It’s a skill every good coach needs Griffin. Go practice.”

Clarke sighs, rolling her eyes as she goes to the batting cage Lexa is in.

“Hey,” Clarke greets, causing Lexa to look up, a ball flying past.

Lexa turns off the machine, turning to look at the blonde.

“Yes?” she questions, her eyes falling to the mole above her lip before snapping back to blue eyes.

“You’re a little off, want some help?” Clarke questions, nodding towards the machine.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Lexa nods, “get behind me,” she orders before turning on the machine again.

Lexa can hardly breath as she feels Clarke watching her. She tries to push her out of her mind, focusing on the ball. Her movements are disconnected, her swing not flowing correctly. She makes contact with the ball, but her timing was off and it’s another fly ball.

“Can I touch you?” Clarke questions.

Lexa goes stiff before forcing her body to relax, “yeah, sure.”

Lexa tenses as Clarke moves behind her, her body molding to take the same stance Lexa is.

“Relax a bit, you’re too tense,” Clarke whispers in her ear, her hand rubbing circles on Lexa’s hip.

“Sorry,” Lexa mumbles, closing her eyes and focusing on the warmth Clarke’s body is providing, her body relaxing.

“Alright, there you go, now swing at the next one,” Clarke orders, not moving as Lexa swings at the next ball, connecting perfectly, a line drive straight to the tarp.

“There you go!” Clarke grins.

“Thank you Clarke,” Lexa smiles, turning off the machine and turning to the girl.

“You just needed to relax,” Clarke smiles, looking into green eyes.

“Yeah,” Lexa sighs, her eyes dipping down to look at the beauty mark, “I did.”

Clarke’s smile doesn’t leave her face as her eyes travel down the other girl. She makes a full lap, taking in the exposed and toned arms on display due to the T shirt, the long legs, tanned to a beautiful golden color. Her eyes land on pink lips, plumper than most other’s. 

_ They were so soft. I can’t die before I feel them again. I gotta… I just gotta do something. _

“Alright. Everybody did pretty well today, you are free to go,” Kane breaks Clarke from her inner monologue. 

“Bye Clarke, see you Friday,” Lexa smiles, grabbing her stuff and leaving without another word.

“Somebody's getting some gay feelings,” O sings, hitting Clarke’s hip with theirs.

“Ow,” Clarke yelps, her hand going down to her hip.

“Clarke? Your hip bothering you?” O questions, surprised.

“It’s fine. They said a little pain here and there is normal,” Clarke lies.

“Did they?”

“No, but as long as it doesn’t get too bad I’m fine,” Clarke confesses.

“Clarke,” O sighs.

“No. They’ll put me on bedrest and I want to at the very least be able to walk around school. It’s not that bad. And it’s probably because you just hit it, not because of it.”

“Fair point,” O confesses, “come on, I saw you looking at Woods.”

“Shut up,” Clarke blushes, pushing them away playfully.

“Ten bucks you kiss by the end of the month,” Raven yells from across the room.

“I’ll take that bet!” O says.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “betting on my love life that doesn’t even exist,” she mumbles as she shakes her head.

“Assholes.”


	18. Friday, Feb 17th

_ February 17th _

“Alright, huddle up,” Indra yells to her team, causing them to run to circle around their coach.

“We’re going to go through a few plays, then we’re done,” Kane says.

Clarke watches from the bleachers, ready to go already. Her ass is numb and there’s too much sweat dripping down her forehead.

“Clarke!” a curly haired man yells, running from his beat up car.

“Bell?” Clarke questions, confused as to why the man is in town, let alone why he is here.

“Bellamy?” O questions from on field.

“We have to go, now,” he orders, grabbing O’s bag himself.

O nods, running off the field and getting into his beat up old minivan without a word.

“Alright, just because O had to leave us, doesn’t mean you’re out of work, let’s go,” Indra says, snapping the team back into motion.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Lexa says, walking up to the seated blonde.

“Hi,” Clarke offers a smile.

“Is everything okay? With O, I mean?” she questions, scratching the back of her neck.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Just family drama probably,” Raven answers for her, plopping her bag on the metal bleachers, causing a loud noise.

“Really? You had to do that?” Clarke scolds, rolling her eyes before turning back to Lexa, “It’ll be fine. O will be happy to know that you care.”

Lexa shrugs, “well it’s not everyday a person I don’t know comes and runs off with one of the few people I’d like to consider a friend.”

“Aww! You like us!” Raven says in an overly excited voice, causing both Lexa and Clarke to blush.

“Shut up,” Lexa mumbles, looking at the ground.

“Don’t be an asshole, asshole,” Clarke laughs, playfully hitting Raven’s shoulder.

“So are you better?” Lexa questions Raven.

Raven smiles, “I’m good. Thanks for asking.”

“I’ll see you guys,” Lexa grins, grabbing her bag and walking away.

“She likes you,” Raven signs, teasing Clarke.

“Shut up, she asked about you and O,” Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, but she asked you.”

“Only because you’re an ass,” Clarke states, grabbing her bag and making their way to the car.

“You an duty tonight? Or I am?” Raven questions, changing the subject.

“I think we both might need to be. Bell doesn’t usually come home,” Clarke shrugs.

“Alright, let’s drop off our stuff and go?” Raven suggests.

“Sounds like a plan,” Clarke nods, putting the car in drive.


	19. Saturday, Feb 18th

_ February 18th _

“Aren’t you going over to your friend’s house again? Didn’t you say they had a sleepover every weekend?” Zanna questions, putting a plate in front of Lexa, pork and beans and cornbread.

“I don’t think they’re having it this weekend,” Lexa says, starting to eat her food.

“You have Raven’s number, why don’t you text her?” 

“Mom, I don’t need to go out every weekend. They’ve been kind enough to invite me the past like, month. It’s fine,” Lexa defends.

“I’ll just call Gustus and see if Raven’s there, maybe she could come over instead.”

“Mom, I’ll text Clarke, okay? Can we please just eat?” Lexa questions.

“Sorry dear, I’ve got a client. We’re having dinner at seven,” Zanna says, her hand coming to rest on Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “a client, on a weekend?”

“Alex.” Zanna says, her grip on Lexa’s shoulder tightening.

The name causes Lexa to tense, she bites down on nothing.

“You know what mother? I think I’m going to go for a drive. I’ll text you later,” Lexa says, fake smile plastered on as she grabs her keys and walks out the door, not even grabbing a jacket or shoes.

“Alex!” Zanna yells after her, but gets no response as the car drives away.

Lexa drives to the school, one of the few places she knows will be deserted. She sighs as she turns off the car, pulling out her phone. She texts Clarke, asking if the sleepover is going on, and if she can come. 

_ Sorry Lexa. We aren’t having a sleepover this week. We’re just dealing with O’s family drama. Don’t worry though, see you on Monday! _

Lexa sighs, feeling tears gathering, emotions ready to burst through. She calls the one person who has always been there for her.

“Anya?” she whispers, the first tear falling.

“Where you at kid? I’ll come get you,” Anya says, immediately knowing what’s wrong.

“I’m at the school,” Lexa mumbles, forcing herself to keep the sobs in.

“It’s okay kid, I’m coming,” Anya whispers.

“Lexa,” she whispers, “my name is Lexa.”

“Yes, your name is Lexa,” Anya confirms, her heart breaking.

“Lexa, I’m Lexa. I’m Lexa...” Lexa whispers to herself, attempting to keep calm, trying not to think of anything besides the fact she is Lexa.

“Here, it’s okay,” Anya whispers as she opens the door, taking the teenager in her arms.

“I’m not! I’m not Alex!” Lexa sobs into Anya’s shoulder, tears flying.

“Shh, I’ve got you Lexa, it’s okay,” Anya soothes, running her hand through her hair, “it’s okay Lexa.”

“What if? What if nobody ever loves me?”

“Shh. You’re only 18 kiddo. You’ve got plenty of time. The girls here already love you. The blonde?”

“Klark.”

“Yes, Clarke. She likes you, I can tell. You’ve just gotta keep showing them you. The real you Lexa. They’re going to love you. Just like I do.”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Sure thing babe. Come on, I’ll drive.”

“Anya?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”


	20. Sunday, Feb 19th

_ February 19th  _

“Come on, let’s go,” Anya says, pulling the blankets off her sister.

“Go where?” Lexa questions, curling up into a ball, “we don’t have to go anywhere.”

“I text Gustus and found out your friends at are the hospital, I’m dropping you off.”

“Wait what?” Lexa questions, shooting up and looking at her sister.

“You heard me, you’re going to the hospital.”

“Isn’t that like, just a little, overstepping boundaries?” Lexa questions.

“Did they tell you not to go?”

“Well, no but-”

“If they never set boundaries you can’t cross them, now get dressed,” Anya throws a pair of her pants and a shirt at her younger sister.

“God, don’t you own pants without holes in them?” 

“Nope,” she says, grabbing her car keys, “let’s roll.”

Lexa rolls her eyes as she gets up and gets dressed, tucking her penis.

“You don’t need to do that, nobody notices it,” Anya comments.

Lexa shrugs, “I don’t do it to hide it, I do it to stop boners.”

Anya’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “I see.”

“You commented on it,” Lexa defends, pulling up her pants.

“That I did kid, let’s go.”

“Alright.”

* * *

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Anya says.

“Alright,” Lexa nods, getting out.

Anya backs the car up, leaving Lexa there.

“Hey! Asshole!” Lexa yells, surprised she didn’t expect Anya to leave her stranded.

“Fourth floor, waiting room!” Anya yells as she drives away, leaving Lexa stranded.

“Fuck,” Lexa mumbles, reaching into her pocket to get her phone.

“Fucking asshole!” she growls when she doesn’t find her phone, knowing Anya must have swiped it to make sure she went inside instead of calling a taxi.

Lexa looks around the parking lot, seeing Clarke’s Jeep, O’s RAV4 and the beat up car that picked O up from practice. 

“At least I know they’re here,” she mumbles to herself, walking to the entrance. 

She follows the signs to the elevators, thankful that she isn’t forced to sign in or talk to anybody. Sighing as she pushes the button to go to the fourth floor, she attempts to calm her nerves. The doors open and Lexa steps out, walking around the corner and into a waiting room.

“Lexa?” Clarke questions, surprised to see the brunette.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Raven questions.

“I uh, wanted to make sure O was okay?” Lexa questions, not seeing them.

“O and Bell just went in to see their mom. She overdosed,” Clarke mumbles, looking at her hands, one intertwined with Raven’s.

“I didn’t mean to overstep, I just wanted to make sure they were okay,” Lexa apologizes.

“Woods?” O questions, walking in from a set of closed doors.

“Hey O, how are you? I was worried about you, so I decided to visit,” Lexa kinda lies, scratching the back of her neck.

O’s eyes fill with tears, they rush forward and throw their arms around Lexa. Lexa automatically hugs back, wrapping her arms around the crying teen.

“Hey, it’s alright O,” Lexa mumbles, rubbing her back.

“Octavia, are you okay?” Bellamy questions as he comes from the double doors, his eyebrows jumping in surprise at the new girl who is confronting his younger sibling.

“Uh, hi. I’m Bellamy,” he introduces himself.

Lexa raises an eyebrow at him, making a point not to ignore the crying teenager in her arms.

“Right, sorry,” he blushes, taking a seat next to Clarke, “they said she’ll make it. They’re sending her home tomorrow night, they want somebody there with her.”

“No,” Raven says.

“It’s not really up to you,” Bellamy snaps.

“We’re O’s best friends, we’re not going to let them take care of their-”

“ _ Octavia _ is going to take care of  _ her _ mother for a day, otherwise I’ll have to skip work and I won’t be able to make the car payment, or the house payment,” he orders, standing up and walking out of the room.

“It’s okay O, I’ll help, okay?” Lexa whispers, hugging them tighter, knowing the simple change of pronouns and the wrong name can hurt more than anything.

“We’ll all help O, right?” Clarke questions.

“Yeah, we’ll help babe,” Raven agrees, getting up and wrapping her arms around the two hugging teenagers.

“Group love!” Clarke yells, joking, as she comes on the other side and hugs them too.


	21. Monday, Feb 20th

_ February 20th _

“Woods, put on some gear, Reyes is going to pitch today. You need rest before the tournament this weekend,” Indra orders.

‘Where do you want me?” Lexa questions, grabbing her glove.

“Catcher.”

Her eyebrows raise in surprise, not having ever practiced in that position. Lexa gets the shin guards, vest, and mask regardless, crouching down. 

“You okay down there?” Raven laughs at the face Lexa is making.

“I’m fine,” she grunts, her thighs already hurting from being crouched.

“Not as easy as it looks, huh?” Raven questions, pitching a ball right to her glove.

Lexa barely manages to catch it, causing Raven to chuckle.

“Shut up,” Lexa mumbles, throwing the ball at Raven.

“O, bat first,” Indra orders, O running in from center field.

O grabs their bat and runs to the plate, smirking at the fact Lexa is already on her knees instead of crouching.

“Shut your mouth,” Lexa whispers, groaning as she moves back into position.

* * *

 

“You need to connect your feet and your arm. It’s disconnected, causing it to be above the box,” Lexa comments.

“How?” 

“Here, watch me.”

Lexa pitches in slow motion with no ball.

“See how my feet push me forwards at the same time I create momentum for the ball? That way it’s all working together.”

“Like this?” Raven questions, doing the same thing, only throwing the ball.

“That was in the box,” Clarke says, throwing it back easily.

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Lexa praises, patting Raven’s shoulder.

“We done yet?” Clarke questions, standing up, her calves hurting.

“Yes, I think we are,” Raven grins, looking around at the empty field, as practice ended half an hour ago.

“Bell is going back tonight,” O says.

“So you’re staying with me tonight,” Clarke says.

“Clarke, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, she can survive a night. I’ll come stay tomorrow to help, okay?”

“Bellamy won’t-”

“Bellamy can talk to me if he has a problem with it. Asshole sticking you with her,” Raven mumbles.

“He’s not an asshole! He’s working and going to college to provide for us. He has my car and his and the house and he’s-”

“We know O,” Clarke interrupts, her hand rubbing their back, “You need a night, okay? Just tell him that.”

Lexa bites her bottom lip, unsure of what to say or do as the three have a moment.

“You up for helping too?” Raven questions, eyeing the girl, “on a school night?”

Lexa fights the urge to roll her eyes at the backhanded comment, instead pretending like she didn’t just say that.

“O,” she looks directly at them, waiting until their green eyes connect with hers, “if you need me for anything, I’m just a text away. Okay?”

O grins, surprising everybody as they pull Lexa into a hug.

“You’re so sweet,” O whispers, pulling away with a smile.

“So, my place? Right?” Clarke questions.

“Yeah,” O nods.

Lexa packs up her bag as the group of three walk away, a small smile on her face and warmth in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sorry they're so short, but I'm trying to get to the good stuff, while still following my outline (that has 106 chapters).


	22. Wednesday, Feb 22nd

_ February 22nd _

“Alright, partner up. Three to a cage,” Kane orders.

Lexa looks around, seeing Trina go into the cage with O and Raven.

“Woods! Join us,” Fish says, giving her a huge smile.

“Alright,” Lexa smiles, walking to younger girl.

“Emori’s going first,” she says, slapping her girlfriends butt playfully.

“Stop,” Emori blushes as she gets ready for the ball.

Fish laughs, turning her attention to Lexa.

“Hey, thanks for invite me over here,” Lexa says.

“You’re part of the team Woods, it doesn’t matter who you practice with. Plus,” she leans in closer, “I hear you play for our team,” she winks.

Lexa laughs, the stupid euphemism and the overdramatic wink cracking her up.

“Sorry, just,” Lexa laughs.

“It’s good, Emori’s always laughing at me,” Fish shrugs.

“But yeah, I am gay.”

“That’s cool. I haven’t found a label that’s fit yet, but I’m in love with a girl.”

“A hot girl,” Emori winks over her shoulder, causing Fish to blush.

“So, you got your eye on anyone?” Fish questions.

“Uh, not really,” Lexa shrugs, blush coating her cheeks.

“Come on Woods. That makeout session with Griffin was hot.”

Lexa looks to her feet, “that was just a dare.”

“She’s bi. You know that right?” Emori whispers as she switches places with Fish, slapping her butt.

“Yeah, I heard.”

“Griffin is a tough nut to crack Woods, her friends are even tougher, but you’ve got O on your side already.”

“O?”

“Yeah, they were talking about how sweet you are.”

Lexa blushes harder, scratching the back of her neck.

“We can stop if it makes you uncomfortable, but we kinda need a couple to go out with, and Octaven doesn’t seem to be happening anytime soon.”

“Octaven?” Lexa questions.

“O and Raven’s ship name,” Fish laughs.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “is there a shipname for everybody?”

“Nope. Only people who have outrageous amounts of sexual tension, or are adorably cute,” Emori says.

“Although, we don’t have one for Harper and Zoe. Marper? Zarper? Mon… I give up already. They dated their freshman year though,” Fish says, walking back out of the cage.

“Please do not slap my ass,” Lexa comments before taking her place in the cage, earning chuckles from both the girls.

* * *

 

_ Lexa?  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Are you awake? _

Lexa groans, turning on her buzzing phone in the darkness. Ignoring the time as she reads the messages.

_ O? What’s up? _

_ Clarke’s asleep and I need out. I know it’s 3am, but I’m just walking the block and I really need to go somewhere. _

Lexa sighs, looking out at the driveway. Her mother’s car isn’t there, which means she’s still out with a ‘client’ which causes Lexa to roll her eyes.

_ Text me your address, I’ll come get you. You can stay here for tonight. _

_ Thank you so much Lexa. _

* * *

 

“So uh, here’s the bed,” Lexa questions to her small, twin sized bed.

“Wow,” O says, looking around the room, “do you live here?”

Lexa scans the room, noting nothing surprising, “yeah?”

“This is the barest room I’ve ever seen. Not even a picture. God, we have to change this,” O says, climbing into bed.

“Okay,” Lexa shrugs, getting into the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulling out another pillow and blanket.

“Are you coming?” O questions, watching Lexa.

“I’m taking the floor.”

“Lexa, you don’t have to do that. We can share, no problem,” O argues.

“No offense O, but I’ve seen how you sleep. I’m not comfortable enough with my body to wake up with you motorboating me.”

O laughs, rolling their eyes as they snuggle into the pillow, “suit yourself.”

“That I will,” Lexa mumbles, setting up her own makeshift bed on the ground, snuggling in it.

“But you’re fine with Clarke groping you,” O whispers.

Lexa pretends to not hear their comment.


	23. Saturday, Feb 24th

_ February 24th _

Clarke looks at the younger girls, a sense of pride in her chest.

“I know I’ve only known you guys for about a month, but you’ve all grown and gotten better since you started. I am excited to watch you this weekend. Be here tomorrow at two. Then what we’ll meet at the field that varsity plays on. We’ll walk over to the small one together. We should be done by five. You are free to go after that, but if you want to stay and watch the seniors play, please be respectful when you find a seat. If you aren’t respectful there will be consequences,” Clarke says, looking from girl to girl.

“Perfectly stated Clarke,” Kane says, patting her shoulder, “if nobody has any questions, you are free to go.”

Clarke watches the team gather their stuff and make their way out, all giving her a small and saying goodbye on their way out.

“You’re doing really good,” Kane compliments when all the younger girls are gone.

“Thanks.”

“Have you thought about going into coaching? I think you might have a talent for it.”

Clarke laughs before she can stop herself, blushing when she realizes Kane wasn’t joking.

“I’m really only doing it because I can’t play,” she admits.

“But you enjoy it, don’t you?”

“Well yeah, it gives me a rush like playing did.”

“Why do you think coaches coach? We do it because we like the rush too. You should think about it, I might be able to help you,” Kane shrugs, grabbing his clipboard, “I’ve got some final paperwork to do, make sure all the songs are approved for the teams. The board might shoot down a few of these simply because of the artist.”

“What artist?” Clarke questions.

“Haley something with a K. I googled the songs, to make sure they’re school appropriate, and she really likes girls. Hopefully the board doesn’t care, but we’ll see. I’ll see you tomorrow Griffin.”

“Alright, see ya,” Clarke fist bumps him as he walks into his office with his hands full, earning a laugh from him and a grin from her.

* * *

 

“Seeing as how we still have half an hour of practice, and it is the day before your first game,” Indra states, looking around at her team, meeting each of their eyes individually as the freshmen team walks by, having been let out of practice early.

“Yes, coach?” Lexa answers, pulling Indra back to the present.

“So, since there’s half an hour left, the day before the first game,” Indra pauses again, creating tension on purpose, “I’ve decided you’re free to go.”

“Yes!” Raven cheers the loudest, throwing her glove in the air in celebration.

“After you run five laps.”

Everybody groans, but takes off running without hesitation.

Clarke grins to herself as she sees Raven throw a glove, then everybody take off running, knowing that Indra must have let them go early, but not without a price. She takes her time walking down the hill, getting to the bleachers at the same time as most of the team is finishing with their laps. 

“Hey,” Clarke greets, leaning against the dugout, poking her head through the large opening near the top of the lean-to structure.

“What’s up Griff?” Roma questions, “the babies ready for tomorrow?”

Clarke chuckles, “as ready as they’re going to be. They need some work, but I think they’ll win at least one.”

“Let them have a taste before they’re hearts are broken. Makes ‘em wanna win even more,” Roma laughs.

“That’s one way to look at it,” Clarke shrugs.

“You going to watch us?” O questions.

Clarke rolls her eyes.

“What kinda dumb question is that O?” Raven laughs, bumping O’s hip with hers.

O rolls their eyes, a smirk on their face revealing that they secretly love it.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me! You know you love me!” Raven says, dramatically putting on a show.

“Or do I?” O raises an eyebrow, causing everybody in the dugout to stop. 

The tension is thick as everybody watches, waiting for something to break it.

“That’s so fucking gay,” Lexa whispers, causing O to break out in laughter, thus breaking the awkward tension they created.

“You’re so fucking gay!” Raven shoots back, sticking out her tongue.

Lexa laughs, her eyes unintentionally connecting with Clarke’s.

“I am,” she whispers more than says, almost in a trance as she looks into clear blue eyes.

“Clexa,” O whispers, “their ship name is Clexa.”

That breaks Lexa’s gaze from Clarke, looking at O with a raised eyebrow.

“I voted for Lexarke!” Monroe groans.

“Wait, you voted?” Clarke questions, looking around at the team.

“Well yeah, we did for LovingFish. Clexa won by four votes.”

“I can’t believe you guys, voting on a ship name for us!” Clarke says.

“Yeah you can,” Raven says, grabbing her bag.

“To Sweet Spot?” O questions, looking at the team.

“I’m in,” Lexa says.

“I’m coming too,” Harper says, grabbing her bag.

“We’ll see you’ll there?” Clarke questions, getting no thank yous and shakes of the head.

“We’re broke high school kids,” Emori says, hugging Fish from behind, “we aren’t going to spend all our money on ice cream.”

Raven shrugs, “suit yourself. I am.”

* * *

 

“Harper, it’s been awhile since you ventured out with Clarktaven alone,” O says, sitting down next to the girl

“Do they really call you that?” Lexa questions, sliding into the booth, sucking on her milkshake.

“Reyes calls them that. She’s the one that uses the most ship names,” Harper nods at the girl, who is pouring a ridiculous amount of hot fudge on her ice cream sundae. 

“Raven calls makes ship names for everything,” Clarke laughs, sliding into the booth next to Lexa, giving her a small smile.

“It does make us ship people more than we do with people without a ship name,” Harper says, eyeing the two girls who are both blushing from nothing more than sitting next to each other.

“What’d Clexa do?” Raven questions as she pulls up a chair at the end of the booth, plopping down and digging in.

“They’re blushing like idiots at ust sitting together,” O says, ignoring the glare and eye rolls they receive.

“Almost like Octaven when you wake up together,” Lexa comments, causing them to go red.

“Alright, stop,” Clarke says, turning to look at the other blonde, “so what’s going on with you? I heard something about your mom and Monroe’s?”

Harper grins, “yeah, Mom and Lucy are dating. It’s adorable.”

“Awh! So Zoe’s going to be your sister?” O questions.

Harper blushes, “well I don’t think they’re thinking about marriage yet. Still trying to get Emma and Chloe to get along.”

“Younger siblings sucks sometimes,” Clarke says.

Harper laughs, “you’ve got no idea dude. Aden is the sweetest little boy there is. Try getting stuck with a bratty 13 year old, then adding another one in. It fucking sucks ass.”

“I bet,” Lexa mumbles, piecing everything together in her head.

“You got any siblings Woods?” Harper questions, looking at the new girl.

“Anya, that blonde who was watching us practice one day,” Lexa says.

“Oh!” Harper raises an eyebrow, “wasn’t she, like, asian though?”

“Anya is Tibetan. Tibetan people are closest related to modern day eastern asian people though, so it was a good guess.”

“Tibetan?”

“What the fuck?”

Lexa shrugs, her face heating up, “yeah. That’s her race. She basically grew up with us though. She’s my sister. Only person who’s ever always had my back,” Lexa looks down, thinking about all the times Anya let her put on her dresses or did her make up for her.

“We’ve got your back now Lexa,” O says, reaching across the table and patting her hand.

Lexa freezes, not used to physical contact, not like that, so normalized.

“Sorry,” O takes their hand away, “I shouldn’t just grab you. I’m just used to being touchie,” they apologize.

“It’s okay,” Lexa says, taking a quick sip of her shake, “I’m just not used to it. My family isn’t big on physical intimacy.”

“We’ll change that soon enough,” Raven chuckles, “we changed Clarke quick.”

Lexa looks at Clarke, taking in her movements, watching as she chuckles, rolling her beautiful blue eyes before defending herself.

“I just wasn’t used to holding hands with girls. You know I had a crush on you, so don’t even!”

“Had?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows up and down, grinning.

“That would’ve made me lose one,” Harper says.

The group erupts in laughter, Raven pretending to be upset for a whole two seconds before joining in on the laughter.

“So, O?” Harper questions, turning a little to face them, “is everything okay with Bellamy and stuff? We were kinda worried when he came and took you.”

O shrugs, “I’m good. It was just my mom again. She’s fine now, back to how she always is.”

“I don’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad one,” Raven mumbles, earning a kick to the shin.

“It’s still her mom Rae,” Clarke says, not apologizing for the kick.

Raven closes her eyes, sighing, deciding to remain quiet.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Harper says.

“Yeah. Lexa helped too. Let me stay at her house, came to pick me up at like three am or some shit. We’re already breaking through the walls,” O says, tapping Lexa’s foot gently and grinning at her.

Lexa rolls her eyes, blush covering her cheeks. 

“I just did what any friend would,” Lexa says, shrugging, accidently brushing Clarke’s shoulder.

Green eyes meet blue, creating tension out of nothing.

“Sorry,” Lexa whispers, taking note of all the different shades of blue in Clarke’s eyes.

“You’re good,” Clarke mumbles, offering a smile before turning back to looking at the other teenagers sitting there, getting back into conversation.

Lexa can’t force herself to stop taking in the blonde’s beauty. She mentally makes notes of her beauty marks, one above her right eyebrow, one just above her lips. Freckles, just a few, are barely visible flayed out across her cheeks. Her lips, god her lips, they look so good. They were so good. A shiver runs her Lexa’s spine as she remembers the feel of Clarke’s tongue against her lips. She shakes off her mental haze, looking away from the blonde in an attempt to follow the conversation that is going on in front of her.

“So sometimes I like to sit in the garden, cover myself up with dirt and pretend I’m a carrot,” Raven says seriously.

Lexa rolls her eyes.

“There we go! Made contact!” O laughs, pointing at Lexa.

“Don’t tease her so much,” Clarke says, giving Lexa a small smile.

“You’re just saying that because she was being all gay over you,” Harper accuses.

“Hey! I’d support her right to be all gay all over any of you!”

“I just zoned out, it doesn’t mean I was thinking gay things,” Lexa rolls her eyes, sitting back in her chair.

“But you were, right?” Raven questions, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes yet again, blush covering her cheeks.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! I reply to them all! Questions, comments, concerns, I'll reply to everything!  
> I can also be found on Tumblr #BigG1999 if you want to find me over there! Hope to hear from you! <3 <3


End file.
